Lady Catherine helps!
by LoriH
Summary: In the book, Mr. Darcy makes a fool of a proposal because of his pride and arrogance. What if Lady Catherine were to interfere? Could her outrage stem his arrogance, and would Elizabeth be sensible enough to keep her wits about her when attacked by Lady Catherine and defended by Mr. Darcy?
1. The proposal begins

This variation will start at around chapter 34 in Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to her, as does the majority of the plot. This is simply a little twist. I will use some of Miss Austen's words to help the story.

Major drama that already happened at this point in the book around this part in the story:

Elizabeth has traveled to Kent.  
Mr. Darcy has also traveled to Kent with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.  
Elizabeth found out that it was Mr. Darcy who encouraged Mr. Bingley to abandon Jane, as he had bragged to Colonel Fitzwilliam about it.  
Elizabeth pleaded a headache in order to be excused from Rosings that evening, not wanting to encounter Mr. Darcy.

Now, let us begin...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Proposal Begins

Mr. Darcy paced by the windows in the drawing-room. He was dressed well, even better than usual. However, if anyone were to ask him about it, he would simply state that nothing was amiss. The party from the parsonage had not arrived but was expected any minute. Lady Catherine sat in her throne of a chair in the center of the room. Her daughter, Lady Anne de Bourgh, sat in a chair almost equally regal, but with more blankets and pillows about her. Other than an occasional cough, she remained silent. Colonel Fitzwilliam had not yet entered the drawing-room.

Lady Catherine noticed everything, especially her nephew's extra care. While she would have attributed the care to a growing attachment to her daughter, his pacing made her hesitate. For the first time in recent history, she was silent, observing the scene Mr. Darcy created.

Mr. Darcy paced back and forth, thinking over the last few days. Each morning, he had attempted to walk with Miss Elizabeth, and he was successful most days. He had been disturbed this morning when his cousin, the colonel, had beaten him to his beauty. Seeing them walking together so amiably was like a dagger through his heart, and he knew he needed to act and act fast if he was not to lose her to another man. The thought sent a shiver through his spine and he paused in his pacing long enough to see his aunt was watching him. He turned to the window, glad to see that the party from the parsonage was walking towards Rosings.

Down in the lane, Mr. Collins took the lead, skipping every few steps to show his haste. His wife followed at a more sedate pace with her sister, Maria Lucas. It only took a moment for Mr. Darcy to realize Elizabeth was not part of the party! Mr. Darcy nearly choked on his tongue as he tried to comprehend this piece of information. Could she be waiting for him at the parsonage? The thought was too exhilarating, and he nearly forgot himself as he asked his aunt to excuse him for a moment.

In the hallway, he stopped to breathe as he ascertained the Hunsford party's location. The footmen were standing ready to open the doors, therefore, they had not yet come up the stairs. He quickly moved to the foyer to greet the party, hoping to not be too obvious in his desire to see Elizabeth.

At last, the doors opened, and Mr. Darcy bowed to his aunt's guests. "Good evening, Mr. Collins. It is... good... to see you again. Mrs. Collins, Miss Lucas, welcome to Rosings. I trust your day has been well?"

Mr. Collins was eager to greet Mr. Darcy, thrilled that he would be waiting at the door for their arrival. "It has been a most excellent day, indeed, for we have been invited to dine at Rosings Park. You are most gracious to say such things to us, and we are very glad to dine with you and your family today. My cousin will not be with us today. She was out in the grounds this morning and has developed a headache. I am sure that when I explain this to Lady Catherine, she will agree with me that this is a kind of delicacy that women must attend to with great care. I have no doubt that Lady Catherine will say that my cousin needs to halt her long walks, as they are unladylike and unhealthy."

It took Mr. Darcy all his composure not to show his outrage at such a speech and simply nodded to Mr. Collins as he invited the party inside. Eager to reach Lady Catherine, Mr. Collins barely noticed that Mr. Darcy stepped outside before the footmen shut the door. Free from company, he paused and leaned against one of the columns. He knew Elizabeth had a very strong constitution and would not be susceptible to headaches from long walks. She _must_ desire his presence. He smiled and, with a slight chuckle, walked quickly to the parsonage. Unfortunately, his absence was detected upstairs.

Lady Catherine was vexed not to have the honor of scolding Miss Bennet, and she had quite a bit to say on the matter. However, that displeasure was nothing compared to when she found out her nephew had not returned with the party. "Where is he? What can he be doing? I will be answered!" She motioned to a footman, but Mr. Collins was eager to relay the news.

"Your nephew greeted us at the door. He is very like you, madam and is always willing to show us great condescension and kindness. I see him in the lane, walking towards my humble abode. I can only assume that he wishes to inquire after the health of my cousin. He must, like you, wish to give her advice on how to improve her condition. Your family will be marked in history for its kindness and condescension."

Lady Catherine was livid. "How dare he leave when we are about to sit down to dinner!" She motioned to a footman once again. "You, tell the stables to ready a carriage. I must depart at once." The footman stumbled over his feet to remove himself as fast as he could. Lady Catherine rose from her chair and moved to the door, where she paused for only a moment. "Mr. Collins, you and your family will come with me. And you Richard. Mrs. Jenkinson, keep Anne warm until we return."

It was Mr. Collins' turn to trip over his own feet in his haste to do his patroness' bidding. The carriage was ready in half an hour, and the five departed for the Hunsford parish.

Mr. Darcy walked directly into the room, quickly asking after Miss Bennet's health, even before properly greeting her. She responded with cold civility. He only let this discourage him for a moment, realizing he must have startled her. He sat down in a chair opposite his heart, but he was too restless to remain seated. Rising to pace the room, he gathered his courage and turned to her once more. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

To say Elizabeth was astonished would be an understatement. She stared at her admirer, disbelieving it could possibly be true. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy, sure of success, took this to be assent and took a few steps forward to continue his proposal. He was about to begin again when there was a commotion in the hallway.


	2. Lady Catharine Speaks her mind

Chapter 2: Lady Catherine Speaks Her Mind

Elizabeth stared at the door, waiting for the unannounced visitor to materialize. She knew from the voices in the hall that it was Lady Catherine and that she was upset. Very upset. Elizabeth squared her shoulders, preparing herself for what was to be most uncomfortable, almost forgetting that Mr. Darcy had just declared himself and definitely not believing it to be true.

Mr. Darcy, realizing what was about to come, moved silently to stand behind _his_ Elizabeth. He was confident she was about to accept him. Now, he had only to tell his aunt. He would have preferred to wait and have a few private moments with his intended, but it was not to be. Mr. Darcy had been always silent when his aunt had vocalized her desire that he marry her daughter, knowing he never would. Despite what his aunt claimed, he knew his mother had not desired it and neither did Anne now. It was finally time to face his aunt and make her accept his choice.

Lady Catherine entered the room, angry to the point that her eyebrows could not be distinguished apart and fury in her eyes. She first looked to her nephew, standing too close to _that_ girl. "Darcy, nephew, you must come over here. What would the servants say?"

Mr. Darcy rose to his full height. "What brings you to the parsonage, aunt?"

Seeing that her nephew would not help her, Lady Catherine changed tactics. She turned to Elizabeth. "You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."

Elizabeth simply stared. It was all too much for one day. "Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam, I have not been able to account for the honor of seeing you here."

"You would say such things! Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage? I can see that your arts and allurements have drawn him in."

Elizabeth started at this but held her tongue. It took much effort to hide her smile as she thought of Lady Catherine's reaction should she answer that question honestly. "I believe you should ask your nephew the answer to that question. He would know better who he has proposed to. If I have drawn him in, as you say, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Bennet, how dare you speak to me so? This is not to be borne." She turned to her nephew once again. "You must see that this woman wants to take you away from your family and make you forget your duty. Come away at once! What will Anne say?"

Mr. Darcy stepped closer to Elizabeth, worried about her pale countenance. He placed a hand on her back to show his support. Elizabeth shuddered at the touch but did not move, for it was apparent that no one else could see the display. Mr. Darcy responded at last, "Anne has never wished to marry me, and I have never wished to marry Anne. It is only you that has kept the pretense of an engagement between us. I am a free man, and I may ask for the hand of any woman who I wish to be my wife."

Taken back, Lady Catherine could not respond immediately. She looked around the room. Mr. Collins was standing ready at her side. Colonel Fitzwilliam was staring out the window, apparently wishing he had not come for he seemed very uncomfortable. Mrs. Collins was not in the room. She must have taken her sister upstairs. She turned again to her nephew. "Darcy, you cannot do this! Honor, decorum, prudence, and interest forbid it." She turned to Elizabeth again. "Do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

Elizabeth, nervous because of the hand on her back, lifted her chin defiantly. She would not give in to such a display. "These are heavy misfortunes, madam. But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine." Elizabeth had not meant to say such words for she believed them untrue, but she really wanted to put Lady Catherine in her place.

Mr. Darcy smiled at this response even though Elizabeth could not see his reaction. This was as good as an agreement to be his wife. She had said she would be happy as his wife. All that was waiting for them to be together was getting rid of his aunt. He stepped towards her, until he was halfway across the room. "As my aunt, you will accept my choice or I shall cut all ties to you. This conversation is over, and you had better return to Rosings. I must ride to Mr. Bennet, so I will not attend dinner with you tonight."

Lady Catherine could not speak as she thought through her options. Mr. Darcy was clearly too infatuated to see what the fortune hunter was up to. If she simply left, she would be accepting his choice, which she could not do. She needed help. "I will not leave until I am satisfied. This woman seeks to gain your fortune. That is all. In your lust, you have been blinded. Come back with me before it is too late."

Colonel Fitzwilliam intervened, seeing that his cousin needed help. He noticed that Elizabeth was pale, which worried him. "Aunt, you go too far! Anyone can see that Miss Bennet is not a fortune hunter."

"Has she warmed your bed too, that you are willing to side with her and her schemes?"

The outrage on Mr. Darcy's face was clear to all. "That is enough! You will not disgrace the woman I am to marry in such a fashion. Richard, help me remove this vile woman from the house and send a message to your father. Lord Matlock will know how to deal with _his sister._" The two cousins forcefully pushed Lady Catherine out of the parlor and into her carriage. Her voice could be heard for miles.

Elizabeth was standing in shock at such a display. She had no idea what to make of these events.

Mr. Collins recovered quickly and was sure of only two things. The first being that Mr. Darcy and the colonel were out of favor with his patroness. The second and most critical matter was that Lady Catherine called Elizabeth a fortune hunter and a fallen woman. Both ideas combined into only one solution: Elizabeth must be removed from his house. He began to abuse her in such terms that Elizabeth was sure she would never return to visit Charlotte again. Elizabeth, still shocked, only listened to what was said.

Thankfully, Charlotte and her sister were out of the room and were spared hearing such words from Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins, after a lengthy sermon on the improprieties of women, finally ordered Elizabeth to pack her trunk and leave. Elizabeth, upon hearing the words, was relieved to be leaving, for it would give her something to do while she recovered. She turned and walked out of the room.

While she was packing, he wrote a letter to Longbourn, informing Mrs. Bennet of her daughter's behavior. He had only thought for a moment and realized that would be the best way to get the news across to them. Mrs. Bennet was more likely to use the information and punish Elizabeth accordingly. Another motive for not writing to Mr. Bennet was that Mr. Bennet liked Elizabeth and would not believe it. This event, Mr. Collins thought, should not be ignored. He still resented Elizabeth's refusal and thought this his best way of getting revenge on her.

Elizabeth was outraged beyond belief and could hardly put her thoughts together as she packed her trunk. Mrs. Collins, having spoken to her husband, was similarly outraged with his behavior and moved to help Elizabeth as much as she could. She would not disobey her husband, however much he may be in the wrong now. The trunks were packed in time to catch the post to London, and Elizabeth was grateful to be alone in the carriage with her thoughts.

She was not worried about her cousin's words, for it was the best his understanding could manage. What troubled her most was Mr. Darcy's declaration of love. It was beyond comprehension. She was certain that he only looked at her to find fault. However, as she continued on the road to London, her heart could not help warming toward the man who had stood next to her and had even defended her from his own aunt.


	3. Aftermath - part 1

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Elizabeth arrived in London under the cover of night. It was very late, but a servant was able to open the door for her and pay the carriage fee. The servants were very familiar with Elizabeth, as she was invited to London many times over the years. They quietly prepared the extra bed in the guest room Jane occupied without waking her. Elizabeth slipped into her night clothes and crawled into bed. The familiar setting allowed her to forget her troubles and fall into a deep sleep.

Jane, ever the patient sister, startled when she woke to someone sleeping in her room. She calmed when she saw that it was her beloved sister. Knowing that Elizabeth would wake up late, for she must have come in quite late last night, Jane requested that a tray be sent to her room.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Jane sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for an explanation for her unexpected arrival. She was startled to see her surroundings, momentarily forgetting the previous day as sleep was making her thoughts foggy, but recovered herself and greeted her sister warmly. Elizabeth lost no time discussing the previous day's events. Jane listened with rapt attention and exclaimed at all the absurd events.

At the end of the tale, Jane was thoughtful before she responded with. "I am not surprised that he loves you. He was always watching you at dinners and evenings together. He even danced with you. It shows his good judgment, for you are lovely, smart and witty. It is too bad he is to be disappointed. I would not encourage you to marry someone you do not love."

"Jane, I will never understand how you can always think so well of people. Was it his good judgment that he ignored his father's wishes and refused Mr. Wickham the living he was supposed to receive?"

Jane pondered her response. Her willingness to think the best of everyone made some situations hard to respond to. "I do not think we have the full version of events. Surely, Mr. Darcy could not be so bad as to disregard his father's will. I know you believe that Mr. Wickham spoke the truth, but there may be more to the story. I really think you should wait for Mr. Darcy to tell his version of the events before you condemn him so." Jane paused to squeeze Elizabeth's hand, hoping she had not upset Elizabeth with her speech. Eager to change the subject, she responded, "Enough of this! Our aunt and uncle will be eager to see you again, and the children will be excited to know you are here. I am sure the servants have already told our aunt and uncle of your arrival."

When they arrived downstairs, they found that Mr. Gardiner had stayed home to find out what had happened. He immediately asked Elizabeth to join him in his study, and he peppered her with questions until she gave a full account of what had happened. In the end, he concluded that she was not to blame for the events, although he worried that her reputation may be in question. Elizabeth laughed the idea off. "Everyone present was either my family or his family. He will not renew his addresses after his aunt and cousin have shown their disapproval, so surely that will be the end of it."

"His cousin disapproved? I thought you said he had helped Mr. Darcy remove Lady Catherine from the parsonage. That does not sound like disapproval."

"He was simply eager to end the conversation. It was highly embarrassing for everyone."

Mr. Gardiner worried that more would come but decided not to make Elizabeth uncomfortable and let her return to the parlor. While she had been gone, Jane had filled in her aunt, so the three ladies were then able to move on to less trivial matters and passed the next few days very pleasantly.

At Longbourn, things were not progressing very pleasantly. Longbourn had not seen as much commotion since the day Elizabeth had rejected Mr. Collins proposal as it did on the day the express rider arrived with a letter for Mrs. Bennet. She was able to read the first paragraph with ease, but, after the first sentence of the second paragraph, she fainted and fell to the floor. Kitty, recognizing this behavior, fetched the smelling salts and revived her mother quickly.

Opening her eyes, Mrs. Bennet saw Kitty and immediately opened into a tirade before realizing she had not read the rest of the letter. She picked up the letter and finished it. With each sentence, her agitation grew. "Oh, Kitty! We are all ruined. This is worse than before. You will never have a husband now. Where is your father? I must speak with him immediately!" Leaving a bewildered Kitty in her wake, she rushed off to the Library.

"Mr. Bennet, you must read this letter from Mr. Collins. It is horrible! We are all ruined! What are we to do?" In her distress, she forgot to give the letter to her husband.

Mr. Bennet had been reading and always hated whenever his sanctuary was disturbed. He was well known for preferring solitude to dealing with his wife's nervous antics, but, it appeared, he would not regain his peace until he appeased his wife. Not believing anything to be the matter, he set his book down and asked, "May I see the letter?"

Mrs. Bennet gave the letter to her husband but immediately related her version of the letter even while he was attempting to read. "Elizabeth has disgraced us. She has lain with not only Mr. Darcy but his cousin as well. Oh, what are we to do? We cannot accept her back into our family, or none of our girls will ever marry." She continued on, but Mr. Bennet attempted to ignore her. This was more serious than he had believed, not that he would tell her so. When he reached the end of the letter, he laughed. This reaction did not please Mrs. Bennet. "What is there to laugh about? We are all ruined, even if we never see her again!"

"My dear, no one is ruined. Elizabeth has not done any such thing as this letter suggests. I do not know what Mr. Collins is about, but he is being ridiculous. There is nothing to be done for nothing has happened. She is not disgraced, as long as you are the only person he has written to. He cannot have written such absurdities as this to anyone else. No one who knows Lizzy will believe it. Elizabeth has met with a suitor, but I am certain that it will come to nothing." Mrs. Bennet began to object to her husband's lax attitude, but her husband stopped her with a request that she see to some other matter and leave him be.

With no other option available, she removed to her rooms and cried out her nerves while Lydia and Kitty eagerly listened. This was the best entertainment they had witnessed since they learned the regiment was to leave Meryton.

Mr. Darcy spent three more days at Rosings, writing letters to his family and solicitor and arguing with Lady Catherine about what was to be done. Colonel Fitzwilliam supported Mr. Darcy wholeheartedly, and helped as best he could. Finally, on the third day, Lord Matlock arrived and put an end to the matter. As the father of Colonel Fitzwilliam, he also supported Mr. Darcy. He knew that Mr. Darcy was dependent on nothing and was legally able to marry whomever he wishes. Lord Matlock threatened his younger sister with being sent to the dowager house if she did not behave in a manner befitting her station. It worked. Lady Catherine reluctantly admitted that she had never made any pact with the late Mrs. Darcy and begrudgingly accepted that Mr. Darcy would marry a woman of no money or station, a simple country gentleman's daughter, regardless of her views.

With that settled, Mr. Darcy was free to travel to Hertfordshire to talk to Mr. Bennet. One obstacle diverted, he believed that his troubles were over, and his future seemed ever brighter with the thought of Elizabeth at his side.


	4. Conversation with Mr Bennet

Chapter 4: Conversation with Mr. Bennet

Mr. Darcy rode the half-day journey to Hertfordshire on his stallion, the wind thrilling him as he rode. He was driving closer and closer to Longbourn, and, while he did not relish speaking with the Bennet family, he knew it was a necessity to obtain his heart's desire. Thoughts of Elizabeth as his wife made the journey easy and quick. When he entered the gate, he said a little prayer that this meeting would be quick.

A stable boy ran up to take his horse and escorted it to the stables, listening to the instructions from Mr. Darcy on how to appropriately care for a horse that has run a good distance. Mr. Darcy then turned to the front door. It was clean but not very stately. The Longbourn estate was apparently not very profitable. As he took a deep breath, the door opened, and the butler bowed in greeting before asking how he could be of service. Mr. Darcy felt relieved that the servants at least were everything proper.

After requesting an audience with Mr. Bennet, he was shown into the sitting room, where Lydia and Kitty were sitting in window, whispering animatedly. They stopped as he entered, curtseyed and sat down again, not caring to speak to Mr. Darcy. Realizing that this action was more preferable to him than conversing with the young ladies, he moved to another window and looked out. He barely registered the view when he heard his name whispered between the girls. He knew he had no right to reprimand them in their own house, so he pretended that he could not hear.

Lydia was speaking. "Mama will be pleased to see him here. Maybe he will marry her after all that has happened. I pity poor Lizzy for having to put up with such a dour man. I want nothing less than a red coat who loves assemblies and balls as much as I do."

Kitty was quick to agree with her sister, adding, "It is too bad that she could not have convinced the Colonel to marry her, as I am sure that she would prefer the lively soldier. Do you think they had a duel over her? Lizzy is not much to look at, but it is such a romantic thought to have two gentleman courting her."

Mr. Darcy was slowly turning red with anger as he listened. He had gone too far to interrupt them now. He stared unseeing out the window and listened to more of their conversation. Before this, he would not have believed that two women could gossip about their own sister.

"I have a hard time believing that Lizzy would bed two men in the same week, but that is what Mr. Collins said. I suppose that is the only way she thought she could secure a husband. She turned down Mr. Collins, and I must say I agree with her taste on that point, but to encourage Mr. Darcy is beyond my ability to understand."

Kitty giggled at the thought. "I am sure they will enjoy reading together. She always used to use all our candles as she read at night."

"Kitty! Night-time is not for reading when you have a man beside you."

Thankfully for Mr. Darcy, the door opened, and a servant directed him to Mr. Bennet's study. He was sure that he could not have remained calm for another minute. His mind was raging at the two girls daring to say such things. However, he learned two details that he did not previously know, assuming the two girls were to be believed. The first being that Lizzy had refused to marry Mr. Collins, which, in his mind, only confirmed his belief in her good taste. The second was that Mr. Collins had spread a malicious falsehood to the Bennet family. Could he have sent another to the Lucas family, as they were his married family, as well? He supposed it would not matter, for their marriage would end those rumors. Still, he would have liked to not have his marriage be gossip for the ton.

The servant knocked on the door to the study, and was bidden to enter. Mr. Darcy entered in his stately _Master of Pemberley_ manner, hoping to impress Mr. Bennet. He was surprised to see that Mr. Bennet was smiling. The thought of a fortune hunter passed through his mind, but he dismissed it, realizing that such a stance would only help him. He had expected Mr. Bennet would be distressed by the news that caused his daughters merriment.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy. How can I help you today?" Mr. Darcy noted the surprised delight in Mr. Bennet's voice.

Mr. Darcy sat in the chair indicated by Mr. Bennet and replied, "Good afternoon, Mr. Bennet. I have come to request permission to marry your daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mr. Bennet laughed for a moment, completely surprising Mr. Darcy, who was wondering if Mr. Bennet was suffering some sort of mental trauma. Eventually, Mr. Bennet spoke. "Surely there is no need for that. Everyone knows how much you dislike her."

Mr. Darcy was confounded. "I do not have the pleasure of understanding you. I care very much for Miss Elizabeth and desire for her to become my wife."

"You care for her! Half the town heard you say she is only tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt you!"

Mr. Darcy blanched as he heard _his_ words come from Mr. Bennet's lips. "I was not aware that anyone heard me."

Mr. Bennet laughed again. "My Lizzy heard you and has been laughing at you for some time. The entire town believes you think yourself above Hertfordshire society. You have never bothered to speak to anyone at any social event who was not of your own party. You did not bother to say goodbye to any of your acquaintances when you left, indicating your intolerance of our humble situation. And you think that I will believe that you actually _want_ to marry my daughter." His joking was over, and he was finally serious. Mr. Bennet loved his second daughter beyond measure and was determined that she would not marry in haste or to a man she did not approve of, even if he did have the ability to care for her very well.

Mr. Darcy sat straight and looked directly at Mr. Bennet. "Sir, I see now that I have made a poor first impression. That evening I was in poor spirits after receiving a letter from my sister. I did not intend to insult Miss Elizabeth but wanted my friend to leave me alone. I regretted my words almost as soon as I spoke them. I have for many months considered Elizabeth one of the handsomest … "

Mr. Bennet cut Mr. Darcy off. "You will not disrespect my daughter by using her Christian name, or you will leave these premises immediately."

Mr. Darcy had not realized his error until it was too late. "My apologies. I meant no disrespect." Mr. Darcy paused and looked out of the window. This meeting was not going the way he had planned. "I care for Miss Elizabeth. She is beautiful, witty, and clever. She will make an excellent sister for Miss Darcy as well as a fine mistress of Pemberley. I wish to marry her as soon as possible, so that we can begin the rest of our lives together."

"You did a terrible job of showing your affection. Even in her last letter, she wrote that you act as though you wish she were not in the room. Why would you wish to marry someone who hates you?"

Mr. Darcy's mouth nearly dropped as he took in Mr. Bennet's last sentence. "That is not the case. She... told my aunt, in my presence, that being married to me would bring many sources of happiness." He would not believe Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet was not finished with Mr. Darcy, however. "And have you never heard my Lizzy state opinions that are not her own?"

"Of course I have. We have enjoyed a verbal duel nearly every time we have been together." Mr. Darcy was very uncomfortable, and did not know which way to turn. He rose and walked over to the window. Knowing he needed to finish this conversation before he lost his temper, he added, "Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?" He turned and looked directly at Mr. Bennet, who was sitting in his chair, clearly overcoming his own struggles.

"Did she accept your hand?"

"Yes, she did."

"My wife will think me insane to wish to refuse you, for she has kept to her rooms ever since Mr. Collins' letter."

Mr. Darcy stared incredulously at Mr. Bennet. "Do you have no desire to prevent your daughter from being harmed by the malicious gossip?"

"I know the gossip is not true and so does anyone who really knows my daughter. The gossip will die of its own accord."

Mr. Darcy was having difficulty understanding how Mr. Bennet could be so unwilling to protect his family. "Sir, gossip of this nature does not die easily. Even now, your daughters in the parlor are assuming I had to fight my cousin for your daughter's hand. Mr. Collins will write to his mother-in-law as well, and she will not take the news so lightly as you do."

Mr. Bennet realized that Mr. Darcy was correct and was thoroughly tired of the conversation. Mr. Darcy had said that he had Lizzy's consent. If that was the case, then he could not refuse. "If you marry her, do you promise to make her happy and to protect her?"

"I will care for her always. She will never want for anything that I have the power to give."

"May I visit her?"

Mr. Darcy hesitated. "Yes."

"Then I give you my consent to marry Lizzy. Now, I have had enough serious conversation for one day. Leave me to my peaceful library. You can arrange the timing of the wedding with Elizabeth and Mr. Gardiner. Here is their address." He scribbled an address on a card and held it out to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet." Mr. Darcy shook hands with Mr. Bennet in agreement before turning and walking out of the room and directly out of the house as quickly as possible. Retrieving his horse, he headed to London. He needed time to think over everything that had been said. Elizabeth _hated_ him? She had accepted his suit, he remembered her words. Mr. Bennet must have been mistaken about her regard. It was the only explanation.

Mr. Darcy then turned his thoughts to the future. With scandal moving around Hertfordshire, she could not return unmarried. He would protect her, as he had promised her father. He would write an announcement for the paper as soon as he returned to his London house to stem the gossip. He smiled as he realized he would see her in the morning, and they could begin planning the rest of their lives.


	5. Beginnings

**Chapter 5: Beginnings**

Elizabeth woke the following morning with a spring in her step. She was having a splendid time with her aunt and uncle, and, that evening, they would be going to the theater. The best part of visiting her aunt and uncle was that they loved the theater and always worked to procure tickets when she visited. Elizabeth dressed herself in a plain morning gown and rushed down the steps to the breakfast table. She was sure it was going to be a great day. She joined her aunt and uncle at the table, who were discussing the upcoming play while reading the newspaper. Elizabeth selected a muffin and some tea and joined the two. They sat very amicably until Elizabeth gasped as she read the announcements column.

**Mr. F Darcy of Derbyshire engaged to Miss E Bennet of Hertfordshire.**

She handed the page to her uncle, who scanned the page until he came to the offending message. He read it aloud to his wife.

Elizabeth was busy thinking over the past week. "I cannot believe it. How can he have said such a thing to the newspaper? I never accepted him."

Mrs. Gardiner had to read the article herself in order to believe it. "I knew his family. I cannot believe he would have printed such a thing without your father's consent. Perhaps he misunderstood what you said. Could he have gone to Mr. Bennet?"

Elizabeth went pale. If he had gone to Mr. Bennet with a story that she had accepted him, there would be no way around it. She would be forced to marry him. Elizabeth put down her fork, certain that she could not eat another bite. Before she could formulate a reply, a servant entered and announced that Mr. Darcy had arrived to call on Mr. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth.

Mr. Gardiner, ever aware of his niece's attitude, realized that now was not a good time for her to meet her supposed betrothed. He quickly asked her to allow him to speak to Mr. Darcy alone in his study.

Elizabeth readily agreed, darting out of the room to think over what was to be done. She thought back to the event at Hunsford. He declared his _ardent love_ for her. He would have said more, but his aunt interrupted. If she did marry, Lady Catherine would become _her _aunt. But then again, she could not fault him for his relations for they could not be helped. He would have to welcome her family, and that was _almost_ as bad. She could hear her mother's voice in her head. _Ten thousand a year and very likely more_!

Then she remembered Mr. Darcy's words at the parsonage. _As my aunt, you will accept my choice or I shall cut all ties to you. This conversation is over, and you had better return to Rosings. I must go to Mr. Bennet, so I will not attend dinner with you tonight._ What had she been thinking not to stop him when he said that? He had reason to think she had accepted him. Then she remembered the next thing he had said, after his aunt called her a fallen woman. _You will not disgrace the woman I am to marry in such a fashion._

She had to speak to her uncle and Mr. Darcy. She leapt from her room and ran downstairs, pausing only when she heard the voice of her uncle coming from the library. "That being the case, you must marry while she is still in London. You can marry from our Parish. She has always attended services there when she visits us. Mr. Torp will be happy to perform the reading of the banns."

Elizabeth knocked on the door, suddenly unsure of herself. Mr. Gardiner had agreed that they must marry. She would not have believed it, except that she had heard it herself. There must be a reason, for he would never force her into anything unless he had substantial cause. Mr. Gardiner called for her to enter, and she opened the door. Both gentlemen rose to greet her, but only Mr. Darcy smiled at her.

Mr. Gardiner spoke first, knowing that she must have heard him. "It seems, my dear, that there are issues to be resolved. Your cousin, Mr. Collins, has been spreading falsehoods. We must act to salvage your reputation."

Elizabeth was confused. "What is Mr. Collins saying?" She entered and took the seat indicated by her uncle. It was next to Mr. Darcy and closer than she liked to him.

Neither spoke, but Mr. Darcy handed her a letter. She could tell that it was Mr. Collins' handwriting and addressed to her mother. She read it quietly, blushing deeper with every sentence. By the time she finished, she was nearly shaking with anger. She looked to her uncle. "You do not believe this, surely."

Mr. Gardiner walked around his desk and took Elizabeth's hand. "Of course, I do not believe it. I know you too well to believe such a falsehood. But your mother does and has told Kitty and Lydia. Mr. Darcy also suspects that he would have written to Lady Lucas as well. Mrs. Hill indicated to Mr. Darcy as he left Longbourn that the girls have not had an invitation to join any parties since the day after the letter was received. Your entire family is in disgrace until you marry."

Elizabeth could hardly think. The word "marry" reverberated in her head over and over. She turned to Mr. Darcy, who was watching her intently. When he caught her eyes, he smiled kindly. He did not appear contrite at all. It was as if he did not care that she would be forced against her will. She had no choice. She turned her face away. Thinking how to reply, her breakfast started swirling around her stomach, and she worried she might be sick. Looking at Mr. Gardiner, who appeared very worried, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Mr. Gardiner took pity on her and invited her to leave after telling her that they would marry in London after the reading of the banns can be accomplished. She agreed and left before Mr. Darcy could say a word or even rise to bid her goodbye. Mr. Gardiner then turned his empathy to Mr. Darcy. "Give her time to accept this, and all should be well. I must go and talk to Mr. Torp this afternoon. We are going to the theater this afternoon to see _Much ado About Nothing_. I am sure it will lift her spirits. Will you join us?"

"I had not planned to attend, but I have a box that will seat nine comfortably. I would be honored if you would join me. It is much easier to listen to the play from a private box than sitting on the main floor."

Mr. Gardiner eyed him cautiously. "Do you speak from experience? Have you ever sat on the main floor?"

Mr. Darcy winced slightly. "I have not, but I have heard such reports from many acquaintances who have."

"Mr. Darcy, I will give you one piece of advice before you must leave to attend your business. Do not act so arrogantly in front of Elizabeth, or you will never win her respect. I certainly hope you are a better man than she portrays you to be, for her sake. And now, I must depart. We will see you at the theater, in the lobby at eight o'clock." Mr. Gardiner walked out of the room, leaving Mr. Darcy to find his way out.

Mr. Darcy did not rise right away. The conversation with Mr. Bennet had been the first time anyone had contradicted or questioned his behavior. He did not think himself to be so ungentlemanly as Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner seemed to believe. Based on her behavior, she was surprised that they would marry, and disappointed. He thought back to his interactions with Elizabeth. He knew he needed to apologize for the rude remark at the assembly. Had that remark caused her to look for faults in him? Did she try to misunderstand him in order to justify her dislike of him? He realized Mr. Bennet had been right, _she did hate him._

Rising up from his chair, he noticed that a quarter of an hour had passed. He walked out of the room and down the hallway, not stopping until he heard a noise from the drawing room. He paused and looked into the room. Elizabeth was sitting in the window seat, tears trickling down her cheeks. _He had made her cry!_ After his vow to take care of her, he had let Mr. Bennet down the first day. Compelled to set things right, he knocked on the door.

When Elizabeth exited her uncle's study, she realized she did not want to flee to her room, where Jane would be waiting for her. Instead, she moved to the parlor to watch out the window for when he would depart. She could not stop her anger and frustration at getting stuck in such a situation. She thought back to her ride in the post carriage. She had thought it admirable that he had stood up to his aunt for her, but now realized how blind she had been. In not speaking, she had caused everything to spiral out of control. Now, she had no choice but to marry a man she neither loved nor respected.

As she dwelt on her impending marriage, her stomach tied in knots until she could not hold the tears of frustration back any longer. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes with a handkerchief and quickly tried to appear calm. Mr. Darcy did not wait for a response but entered the room and sat down next to her at the window. Elizabeth kept her eyes downcast and tried to control her breathing. She felt as though a million feelings were attempting to escape, none of which could really support her.

Mr. Darcy was unsure of what to do. He wanted to reassure her that all would be well but had no idea what he could say. "Elizabeth, will you look at me?" His tone was calm, causing Elizabeth to look up at him. He was devastated as he saw how hurt she looked. "I am sorry that you…" He broke off, not wanting to think of her distress at having been forced to accept him. "I wish there were another alternative for you, but I promised your father that I would protect you. I hope… you can find some way to be happy with me. You can be sure that I will always strive to take care of you."

"Thank you, sir." She looked out the window.

"Is there any way I can reassure you?"

Elizabeth was silent for some time. Eventually, she chuckled under her breath. "Why did you choose me? I thought you detested me as much as I hate you. You said I was not handsome enough to tempt you."

Mr. Darcy, struck by the force of her words, could not answer right away. "I can assure you that I do not detest you. Your father said that you heard my remark at the Meryton assembly. Please allow me to apologize. I was in a foul mood that night. I was tired from my journey and worried about my sister. When Bingley mentioned you as a dance partner, I looked in your direction and did not even look properly before saying what I did. I wanted to be miserable and made sure that I was." He paused when she looked at him, surprised that he would open up to her. He continued, "It did not take long for me to determine that you are one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "That is untrue." Her mother's words rang through her memories. "I have never been beautiful. My features lack symmetry, my skin is too dark, and my figure is too thin."

Mr. Darcy hesitated for a moment before touching her chin with the tips of his fingers and turning her face towards him. "You are perfect in my eyes. You have a passion for life that I crave. Your eyes dance and smile when you are happy. Your hair is dark and so curly it is always trying to escape, just like your quick wit. Your figure is perfect for long walks in the country. Your lips," he paused as he traced over them with his thumb.

Her heart was beating erratically, and she felt as though she might faint. Her face was tingling where he touched her. She was not sure if she wanted him to stop or not. In her haze, she could not remember exactly why she disliked him before.

He continued, "Your lips, so dark and inviting, always ready to encourage a friend, fight an enemy, or smile delectably when you are teasing me. I would not change one thing about you. I hope I can convince you of that."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, but did not move away from him. Instead, she unconsciously placed her hand on his knee. Encouraged by her action, he added, "Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"

Startled, Elizabeth came to her senses. She quickly stood up and moved to a chair by the fireplace. "Sir, I do not think that is necessary."

Mr. Darcy slowly moved to sit by her again. "Elizabeth, now that we are to be married, it is not improper."

Elizabeth could not look at him, worried she would say too much of her distaste for him. "Sir, you must give me time to adjust to this predicament. You cannot expect me to welcome your advances when I barely even know you."

"I would have thought you knew me well enough. We were together many times at Netherfield, and we enjoyed a few pleasant walks in the park at Rosings."

Elizabeth laughed at the absurdity. "We have had perhaps a dozen conversations. You were more eager to stare at me or out a window than to ever talk to me. I thought you only looked at me to enumerate my many faults."

"I can tell you with certainty that a man never looks at a woman _to find fault_. Elizabeth, I have never been attracted to anyone before. I am not familiar with the paths of courtship, as you can attest to."

"That is an understatement, sir." She looked up at him, and saw a small smile upon his lips. "Will you give me time?"

"We have all the time in the world, Elizabeth." He took Elizabeth's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

Elizabeth tried to appear calm and accepting, even though her heart was racing. She was about to respond when her uncle's voice rang through the room. "Elizabeth, I was looking for you. You are needed upstairs." Mr. Gardiner stepped into the room and eyed Mr. Darcy while he spoke to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, relieved that she was no longer alone with Mr. Darcy, turned away from him without saying a word and rushed out of the room.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe it is time for you to leave. There are many things that need to be accomplished today. Will you see your solicitor about the settlement papers?"

"Yes, I have an appointment to see him this afternoon."

"Very well. We shall see you at the theater. Good day."

Mr. Darcy bowed to Mr. Gardiner and stepped outside, where his carriage was waiting.

Sitting in the dark carriage, he reflected that his morning could not have gone much worse. It disturbed him that Elizabeth had run away so quickly. Twice during their talk, it had seemed like she was warming to him. Perhaps he had scared her by being so forward. It was not unlikely, but he was not pleased with himself for causing such a reaction. She had said that she did not know him, that she had misunderstood him all this time. He chuckled slightly at her expression when he had confirmed that he did not find her unpleasant.

He would need to take things slowly, and show her his true self. His mind flashed ahead to the trip to the theater. With the announcement in the paper, all eyes would be on him and Elizabeth. The thought of Elizabeth being the scrutiny of the ton was unnerving. He knew that she would face them with ease but also worried that she would be overwhelmed. If only it were possible to support her more than standing at her side. And then he came up with an idea.

Rapping on the carriage roof, he waited until the driver stopped. As soon as a footman opened the door, Mr. Darcy told him to have the driver take him to the Matlock's house. The footman bowed and shut the door. Within minutes, the driver had started off again. Mr. Darcy thought to himself. Lord Matlock had shown his support against Lady Catherine. Surely he and his wife would support Elizabeth at the theater as well. An hour later, the carriage came to a stop.

Mr. Darcy walked up to the front door, which was held open by a footman. Requesting to see Lord and Lady Matlock, Mr. Darcy was taken to the front parlor, where Lady Matlock was sitting.

"William, it is good to see you again! Steven has been telling me about what happened at Rosings. I am sorry to hear that Catherine is causing you so much trouble. How have you been?"

Mr. Darcy kissed his aunt's cheek and sat down next to her. He paused as he thought of how much he should tell his aunt. "It has been a right disaster, but I think that the light is starting to shine on us. I have Mr. Bennet's permission to marry Miss Elizabeth."

"But of course you do. I saw the ad in the paper and know that you would not have published it if you did not have his consent. How is your intended?"

Mr. Darcy looked down at his hands. "She is well, from what I could tell this morning."

Lady Matlock scrutinized her nephew but decided not to request details. A footman entered to announce dinner, and they joined Lord Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam at the dinner table. Feeling the awkwardness from the others, Colonel Fitzwilliam discussed his unit's plans for the next year and when he would be free of duty or preparing for battle. Mr. Darcy knew that everyone was waiting until after dinner to find out why he had come to visit, but they enjoyed the camaraderie of each other in the interim.

At last, dinner was over, and all four moved to the drawing-room, where Mr. Darcy recounted the news. "I left Rosings two days ago, as you all know. Mr. Bennet was not happy to see me, it turns out. Lady Catherine's parson, the idiot, wrote to Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas explaining the lies that my aunt spoke as though they were facts. Miss Elizabeth had traveled to London to visit her aunt and uncle in Cheapside, so she was not there to refute the rumors. Mr. Bennet was not happy, even though he knew the rumors could not be true. She is his favorite daughter, and he is very protective of her. In fact, he almost refused my suit."

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed openly. "That would be a first for you. I doubt you have been refused anything in your life."

Mr. Darcy scowled at his cousin before replying, "You may be correct, but that is neither here nor there. We came to an agreement. The reading of the banns will begin this Sunday at a parish Miss Elizabeth attends while visiting London. We will marry in a month."

Lady Matlock spoke first. " Who are her aunt and uncle? Do we know them?"

"I doubt you know them. Mr. Gardiner owns a couple of warehouses on Gracechurch Street. The business imports various products, and appears to be very successful. I met them this morning. Their house and dress appear very nearly genteel."

Lord Matlock finally regained his voice. "It is too bad they are not truly genteel, but I suppose it cannot be helped. Would you like us to meet them?"

"Yes. I have invited them to the theater tonight. Elizabeth is new to the ton, having been raised in the country. Tonight may be overwhelming for her. I would appreciate it if the three of you would join us tonight to show your support and help her navigate the ton."

Lord Matlock turned to hide a scowl. He had never been seen with tradesmen in public places before, even if he respected them. Colonel Fitzwilliam quickly agreed to the plan. "That is capital. I will enjoy renewing our acquaintance. She is a very charming woman."

"I suppose I have already shown my support by standing up to my sister. A night at the theater should not be unpleasant." Lord Matlock agreed.

Mr. Darcy then made his excuses, saying that he had matters of business to attend to. As he left the house, he applauded himself on his decision to include his family at the theater.

_**AN:**__** I will try to get back to regular updates on this story.**__** Please review or send a PM and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Trip to the Theater

Chapter 6: Trip to the Theater

Elizabeth ran to her room, not thinking about anything else. He had asked for permission to kiss her, and, with the way her heart was beating, she had been about to allow it. But how could she kiss a man that she hated? A man, who, she thought, only looked at her to see a blemish. But, then again, that is not what he had said. _It did not take long for me to determine that you are one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. _It was almost too much to believe. Then, he elaborated. She could feel herself blushing at the memory of his words, and her lips tingled at the thought of being kissed. What would a kiss feel like? Did this mean she was attracted to him? She thought back to what she knew of his character from Hertfordshire and Kent.

He did not seem to care for anyone but his own family and friends. But he did not act that way with her this morning. Instead, he had been kind, caring, as though he really wanted her to think well of him. Elizabeth supposed this to be the result of his having fallen in love with her. She was now considered a friend and soon-to-be-family. What would that make her family? Time would have to tell on that score.

Mr. Darcy had acted infamously with his treatment of Jane and Mr. Bingley. How could he improve her view of him on that score? He had admitted, nay, boasted of his involvement to his cousin. But, perhaps, their marriage would bring Jane into contact with Mr. Bingley. Perhaps, she could arrange for the two to visit Pemberley at the same time. Marriage to Mr. Darcy would be more bearable if it allowed her to bring happiness to Jane.

If she could accomplish that, then perhaps she could fix relations between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham as well. She would have to tread carefully on that score. She remembered the hatred in Mr. Darcy's eyes when they met on the Meryton road. If he were to direct that hatred to her after they were married, her life would be miserable. Married women are dependent on their husbands for support.

Elizabeth was interrupted from her reverie by a knock at the door. Mrs. Gardiner entered and sat down on the bed. "How are you my dear?"

"I am as well as I can hope to be," was all the reply Elizabeth could muster.

"Edward says that you have accepted Mr. Darcy."

"I suppose I have. We talked for a little while, before he had to leave."

"Do you love him?"

Elizabeth replied at once. "No, I do not." She could not love him until he changed his ways.

Mrs. Gardiner studied Elizabeth again. "Does he love you?"

"He says that he does." Elizabeth's gaze out the window and lifeless voice were worrying her aunt.

"Then you must give him time and be open to looking for ways to care for him. If he does love you, he will take good care of you. He is rich enough that all your needs should be settled, many even before you realize you need them. Love can grow, have no fear of that." Mrs. Gardiner paused as Elizabeth thought about what was said. "I know you wanted to marry for love, but that is not always possible. You never know. You may find him quite loveable once you get to know him."

"Thank you, Aunt Madeline." Elizabeth said, not believing what her aunt said could be true.

Mrs. Gardiner decided it was time to move the discussion forward. "This is going to be a very important night for you, my dear."

"Why, Aunt?" Elizabeth had not even remembered the theater in all that had occurred that morning. Her voice expressed her surprise, and Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece's innocence.

"Mr. Darcy has invited us to sit in his box at the theater. Did he not tell you that?"

"No, he did not. Uncle Edward asked him to leave before we had discussed much."

Mrs. Gardiner watched her niece for any signs of distress, but apart from appearing confused, she did not give away much. "With the announcement in the paper this morning, everyone will look to you tonight. It is, in essentials, your introduction into London's high society."

Elizabeth blanched at the thought. She had never thought of how society would view her. It had never mattered before. Her aunt must be correct. The woman who _snatched up_ Mr. Darcy would be of interest to everyone, married or not. "Oh, Aunt! What am I to do?"

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "That is the easy part, Lizzy. You must be yourself. You charm everyone you meet, even the private Mr. Darcy, according to the events of this morning. The ladies, like Caroline Bingley, who feel you have _stolen_ him, will hate you no matter what you do. Ignore them as you always do. Everyone else will be glad to meet you as long as you are honest and lively. Now, to prepare, we must find you a dress. You are about my size, so come with me to look for an exquisite ball gown."

Elizabeth rose, but before she could walk, she took her aunts hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you for everything, Aunt Madeline. I do not think I could go through with this without you."

Mrs. Gardiner accepted the embrace, tears filling her eyes. "Now, now. Enough of that. Your uncle and I will be by your side the entire time. There will be no cause for sadness or worry. All will be well. Focus on your excitement to see the play. Sitting in a private box will make it that much easier to see and hear the play, I am told."

Elizabeth chuckled under her breath. "I suppose I will never sit on the main floor again."

"That might very well be a good thing. Follow me. I have some splendid gowns cut in the latest fashion because my husband knows all the dressmakers in town. He has even borrowed some jewelry from an old friend. You will look like a princess and be the envy of everyone at the theater."

As Elizabeth followed her aunt upstairs, she could not help but think she would prefer a dress that made her invisible. Jane joined them after returning from an excursion with the children, and her aunt filled her in with the change in circumstances while Elizabeth was busy trying on a gown.

The carriage was ready at the proper time, and the three ladies and Mr. Gardiner climbed in the carriage and started off. The ride was silent. Elizabeth could not concentrate on anything for more than a moment, and her aunt and uncle supposed the silence would help her prepare for the storm.

Elizabeth, sitting next to Jane, tried to remember everything that Mr. Darcy had said about an accomplished woman at Netherfield, but all she could remember was that she should be a _good reader_. The rest had been Miss Bingley's words. Perhaps she was not so hopeless after all. When the carriage stopped, Mr. Gardiner descended first. Before he handed out Elizabeth, he gave her one piece of advice. "Everyone here is hoping to intimidate you and make you run home, but we all know your courage rises with every attempt to intimidate you. I know you will make me very proud of you tonight."

Elizabeth realized those were her words, and she felt a small fire build in the pits of her stomach. This night can only be as frightening as she allows it to be. She stepped out of the carriage, feeling more confident than she had previously believed possible. Mr. Gardiner escorted all three ladies into the lobby, where they paused a few feet inside the doors to find the rest of their parties. The lobby was crowded with busybodies and other theatergoers waiting for someone of their party. It was difficult to find Mr. Darcy, and they almost gave up hope before they realized the predicament he was in.

He was surrounded by a group of well dressed people, mostly women, who were all attempting to get information out of Mr. Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam was next to him, enjoying the extra attention that came with attending functions with his cousin. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, looked distinctly uncomfortable. As soon as he would remove one lady from his arm, another would latch on.

Finally, he spotted Elizabeth across the room, with one of her half smiles and raised eyebrows. Thrilled to see her, he made his excuses to his current company and led Colonel Fitzwilliam away. The other gentlemen of the group walked away, but the women simply turned and watched Mr. Darcy.

"Good evening, Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Allow me to introduce you to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Everyone bowed or curtseyed at the appropriate times, and Elizabeth accepted Mr. Darcy's arm as they began to walk to their seats. The ladies across the room staring with envy nearly caused Elizabeth to burst out laughing, but she hid it well enough. Mr. Darcy watched her reaction, and the corners of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. He could not help thinking that this was how it should be.

They stopped only to greet a few couples along the way. They were friends or distant family of Mr. Darcy, and he introduced everyone to Elizabeth as his betrothed. She answered all of their questions with grace and charm, and everyone seemed pleased to meet her. Mr. Darcy's courage grew with each introduction he made. He knew he had made the right choice in choosing Elizabeth.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were introduced as Elizabeth's aunt and uncle, but there was no mention of warehouses or tradesmen. It was not deceitful; it was simply ignored for the night. No one who saw the group could imagine that their money came from trade.

Colonel Fitzwilliam escorted Jane, happy to have such a beauty on his arm. After each introduction, he would tell her what he knew of the people she met and delighted when she would laugh at his jokes. The merriment between them caused Elizabeth to wonder if he knew that this was the woman Mr. Darcy had congratulated himself on separating from Mr. Bingley. The thought was unpleasant and helped her keep her excitement in check.

From the box, Elizabeth sat down on the edge of a seat in the first row. From that vantage point, she looked out around the theater. It was as her aunt had suggested, more than half of the eyes in the room were turned toward their box. Mr. Darcy, feeling Elizabeth would want some time alone, released her and instead turned to Mr. Gardiner, inviting his family to dinner the next day. When Mr. Gardiner agreed, Mr. Darcy moved to sit next to his betrothed.

"What do you think of the view, Miss Elizabeth?"

"It seems a great view, Mr. Darcy. It should be easier to drown out the voices around me to hear the play. I never understood why some people come to see a performance, and then sit and talk the entire way through it."

"You are right. For many individuals, the theater is just another way to show off a pretty dress or a new hair style. You are, by the way, looking very lovely tonight."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. Her aunt had selected a green dress with blue trim and a very low neckline. She felt like she needed to hold her head high just to keep herself from falling out of the dress. However, she had to admit, when she finally looked in the mirror, she did look very well. The jewelry that Mr. Gardiner had chosen for her was modest and simple but gave her a brilliance that she had not seen on herself before.

"You are too kind, sir."

"I speak nothing but the truth, my dear." He paused to kiss her hand. "You are the envy of every lady here tonight.

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "It must be because of the company I keep. They would otherwise have no reason to notice me. I wish they had better things to look at."

Mr. Darcy saw her agitation, so he changed the subject. "I asked your uncle to dine with me tomorrow. He accepted. Will you join him and his wife? I would like for you to meet my sister."

"I am sure Jane and I will come with my uncle. It would be a pleasure to meet Miss Darcy." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. She knew she had to appear calm but the thought of seeing him every day was distressing.

Before Mr. Darcy could respond, there was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of the Matlocks. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and introduced her to his aunt and uncle. Lord Matlock was nothing more than civil, but Lady Matlock made up for it by grasping Elizabeth's shoulders and kissing her cheek as though they had been friends for many years. There were audible gasps from many boxes across the theater.

Lady Matlock released Elizabeth's shoulders, linked arms with her, and moved to the front row, where Elizabeth once again sat down. "It is such a pleasure to meet you. Ever since William told us of his plans to marry, my own son has been regaling us with tales of how you put _the great _Lady Catherinein her place." At Elizabeth's shocked face, she elaborated. "Do not worry about her. She is a bitter, old lady and does not like anyone. She even tried to convince Steven not to propose to me. She said that I was not _worthy_ to be married to a Lord. My family was rich but untitled, you see. No one listens to her anymore, and she never leaves Rosings, so that is the end of our interactions with her. I could not be happier."

Elizabeth laughed at such an account. It was easy to believe that Lady Catherine would disgust most of those she knew, apparently including her own family. Elizabeth continued the conversation by describing some of the antics of her own family. Lady Matlock laughed at each story, and the two decided that they could become friends. The conversation then turned to the play itself, and Lady Matlock discovered that Elizabeth was well read and shared many insights, although she had never seen this particular play performed before.

Mr. Darcy, who had been talking to the Gardiners and Lord Matlock, moved to sit in the free chair next to Elizabeth and joined their conversation. Elizabeth became more demure, but they continued the conversation until the performers began. Colonel Fitzwilliam took the seat next to Jane in the second row, leaving the Gardiners and Lord Matlock to sit in the last row.

Elizabeth's eyes were shinning as she watched the stage. The view was definitely better, and it was easier to make out what the actors were saying. She gasped and laughed throughout the play, and Mr. Darcy, although he was silent and did not normally display any emotions on his face, smiled as he watched Elizabeth's enjoyment. Halfway through the first act, he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. Elizabeth startled but did not pull her hand back. Mr. Darcy, therefore, kept her hand, occasionally drawing circles over her palm with his thumb. The contact unnerved Elizabeth, but she focused on the play and attempted to ignore it.

When the curtains fell, signaling intermission, he released her hand. Recognizing that she seemed agitated, he offered to fetch drinks for Elizabeth and Jane. Elizabeth readily accepted and watched him leave to speak with a servant. Jane moved to the seat vacated by Mr. Darcy, and the two sisters and Lady Matlock happily discussed the play until Mr. Darcy returned.

The door opened moments later. Elizabeth startled when she saw that he returned and could not finish her sentence. Mr. Bingley was with him! Jane, seeing her sister's countenance, turned to look towards the door and gasped. She had not seen Mr. Bingley in months, and, now, he was standing next to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy introduced Mr. Bingley to his uncle and the Gardiners. Everyone looked uncomfortable. Lord Matlock was livid at being introduced to another man connected to trade. The Gardiners, familiar with the events of the winter, were politely but unwelcoming to the _gentleman_ who had jilted their niece. Mr. Bingley fidgeted with his sleeves as he attempted to hold a conversation with Mr. Gardiner. Mr. Darcy appeared as though he had not planned for Mr. Bingley to return with him and shift his weight back and forth.

Elizabeth watched him, wondering what he was about and hoping that they would next come talk to her group. She realized that this was the first opportunity she had to use her connection to Mr. Darcy to help Jane. Mr. Darcy, feeling her gaze on him, turned to her. Elizabeth arched one eye brow as though to challenge him. Eager to find out what she was about, he returned to her side and handed Jane and Elizabeth their drinks.

Mr. Bingley followed him, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. He wanted to see Jane again, but remembered Mr. Darcy and his sisters' warnings about her lack of feelings for him. He had come to the theater in hopes of seeing Mr. Darcy. He was curious why he had proposed to Elizabeth after telling himself that Jane was beneath _his_ notice. After bowing to Elizabeth, he started. "Allow me to congratulate you, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth refused to look down in embarrassment. She had to get used to this! "Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I am surprised to see you here. It has been a long time since we last saw you."

"You are right. I have not seen you or your sister since the twenty-sixth of November." He turned to Jane. "Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Jane greeted him politely, but looked down at her hands in agitation. The wounds of Caroline Bingley were too fresh for her to forget.

For the first time in Elizabeth's memory, Mr. Darcy rescued the conversation. In the long pause, he remarked on the talents of the performers, and the four were then able to continue the conversation until the bell sounded, indicating it was time for Mr. Bingley to find his seat. He bowed to the ladies and promised to call on them, if he could find time.

Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam maneuvered past him in time, and claimed the seat between Elizabeth and his mother for the second half of the play. Mr. Darcy, scowling at his cousin, moved to the seat behind Elizabeth, next to Jane, as the performance resumed.

The second half of the play went slowly for Mr. Darcy. He spent most of it watching a small curl that had escaped its place tickle Elizabeth's neck. It wiggled when she laughed, which was very often. When the play ended, he had to quickly look away and attempt to calm his feelings. In turning around, he saw that Mrs. Gardiner was watching him. The group waited in the box for the majority of the theater to disperse. However, the lobby was still crowded with people hoping to meet the future Mrs. Darcy.

Lady Matlock took Elizabeth by the arm and led her through the crowd, introducing her as "my future niece" to everyone. Elizabeth met so many people that she was sure she would never remember half of them. When she admitted as much to Lady Matlock, the lady laughed and replied, "That is as it should be. I think it was well into my second season before I felt comfortable navigating through the ton, and I had grown up with most of them. Thankfully, you will have me to guide you. I can already tell we will be friends." Lord Matlock grunted behind her, causing Lady Matlock to laugh again. "Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth, my husband likes you too, or he would not object to my plans."

Elizabeth smiled, not sure if it was a joke or not. Mr. Darcy caught up and distracted them. After saying their goodbyes to the Matlocks, Mr. Darcy took her arm and escorted her to Mr. Gardiner, who was waiting near the carriage. Elizabeth curtsied and allowed him to kiss her hand before he helped her climb into the carriage. With the carriage finally moving away from the theater, Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding. "I am glad that is over."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself inside. Was the play to your liking?"

"It was fabulous. You know _Much ado About Nothing_ is my favorite of all the Bard's plays. But all those people! You would think we were on display in some public house."

"Perhaps it explains Mr. Darcy's reticence when he enters a new society."

Elizabeth thought it over. "I suppose it does." She then quickly changed the subject and the four merrily talked the rest of the way home.


	7. Dinner at the Darcys' House

Chapter 7: Dinner at Darcy House

Elizabeth woke in the early dawn after a very vivid dream. Mr. Darcy's actions the previous evening had caused her skin to tingle all night long. She covered her shoulders with a shawl and walked to the window. It was very early, and no one was out walking in the street. It was cold. She wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders to preserve the heat. She sat down next to the windowsill and looked to the horizon. It was dotted with dark rooftops, but she could see mountains far in the distance. It was too dark to read, so she simply watched the dawn lights strengthen.

Morning had always been her favorite time of day. The morning air exuded a peace which never failed to smooth her spirits. She closed her eyes as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. After an hour of peaceful reflections, dawn broke, and shopkeepers and merchants began moving around in the street, preparing for another day. Knowing that her aunt and uncle would be up soon, she moved to her dressing room and donned a simple morning gown. Jane had not yet stirred, so she quietly opened the door and went downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, as usual, were already downstairs eating breakfast. Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece. "Good morning, Lizzy. I am surprised to see you up so early. We arrived home some six hours ago."

"Good morning, Aunt Madeline. You should not be surprised. Like my father, I prefer morning to every other part of the day. I know we were up quite late, but I cannot abide losing my morning for such a cause. Good morning, Uncle Edward."

"Good morning, my dear. Have the two of you made any plans for the day? I know we will dine at Darcy House this evening. Shall the two of you go shopping this morning?"

Elizabeth groaned. Shopping in London, while an excellent time to observe people, usually took most of her energy. Mr. Gardiner laughed at his niece's response, but Mrs. Gardiner looked worried.

"Actually, Lizzy, I think it would be a good idea to go shopping. You need to purchase items for your trousseau, and I am sure that Mr. Darcy will be inviting you to parties, balls, and dinners over the next month. You need to look your best for the ton. You made many ladies jealous last night, and we need to keep that up so that they do not think you are only after his money."

"But Mr. Darcy hates balls and dinners. I am sure he would prefer not to attend himself."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "I doubt his aunt will let him hide you away like that. She seemed very taken with you. I would not be surprised if she were to visit, or invite you to tea sometime this week."

Elizabeth reluctantly agreed to go shopping with her aunt that afternoon. Mr. Gardiner then excused himself to attend to some important matters at his warehouse. The two ladies moved to the music room to wait for Jane to rise. Elizabeth liked visiting with her aunt for many reasons. The intelligent conversations, the darling children, the trips to the theater, and the time to practice her music made for an enjoyable visit. At home, Mary took every chance she could to practice, so there was never any time for Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner read a book while listening to Elizabeth perform, and Jane joined them half an hour later. The three amiably recounted the previous evening, with only a minor scolding from Mrs. Gardiner to Elizabeth for letting Mr. Darcy hold her hand, for which Elizabeth blushed a deep red and stammered something about not wanting to make a scene.

Their morning was interrupted first by the Gardiner children who wished to spend some time with the ladies before they started their lessons and again later when Mr. Darcy called. He was shown to the music room by a servant, and he joined the ladies in their discussion, until Elizabeth suggested they go for a walk in the park down the street.

Mrs. Gardiner excused herself from the walk, and Jane insisted that the children come with them. There was a commotion getting the two boys and one girl ready, but then the six were able to head to the park. Jane, acting as chaperone, spent her time with the children, giving some privacy to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, while keeping the couple within sight.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening at the theater, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy started, knowing she had already stated her opinion of the play while they were in the music room. He hoped she knew he was asking about the company at the theater as opposed to the play itself. Elizabeth did not disappoint him.

"Your family was very nice. I enjoyed meeting them." Elizabeth did not look at him. Watching Jane play reminded her of the heartache Jane had suffered, and she knew she needed to keep a level head, or she would end up arguing with Mr. Darcy, again.

"I highly respect my aunt and uncle. In addition to being family, then have been close friends all of my life. The same cannot be said for my other aunt, Lady Catherine."

Elizabeth chuckled at the thought of growing up with someone like Lady Catherine. "I understand what you mean. I am always happy when I can come here and visit with my aunt and uncle. They have always been close to Jane and me." Elizabeth paused as she watched her cousins attempting to fly a kite. "I was surprised to see Mr. Bingley last night."

Mr. Darcy, who had been watching Elizabeth, had to turn his head the other direction to hide a scowl. "Yes, I did not know he intended to come to the theater. He has been somewhat out of society lately."

"That is odd; he seemed very sociable when he was in Hertfordshire."

"He normally is, but he suffered something of a disappointment over the winter."

Elizabeth was sure she knew what he was alluding to, and, for the first time, she stopped to turn towards him in an attempt to make eye contact. "I know what you mean. Jane has been melancholy ever since the beginning of December as well."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth. He could see an anger welling deep in her eyes that she was apparently trying to hold back. "I did not think she looked melancholy last night, or even now. She is running and laughing with the children."

"It is Jane's way of trying to please everyone. She forgives the wrong in everyone and always strives to put everyone at ease. She would not be able to do so if she let her true feelings show. She is very private with her feelings." Elizabeth had to turn away quickly, feeling that her anger would burst at any moment. After a few deep breaths, she began again. "I know what you did, Mr. Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam told me of your _boast_ while we were in Kent. I certainly hope that he was exaggerating, for I know not how someone can rejoice when he has caused pain to two innocent people." Elizabeth, realizing what she had said, started walking away. She could not leave the park while the kids were still playing, but she knew she could not stand still a moment longer.

Mr. Darcy stared after her for a moment, thinking over what she had said. Had he really been wrong in his assessments? He looked over at Jane and the children. She was smiling, but now that he looked closer, he could see that her smiles were forced. Making up his mind, he turned back to Elizabeth and caught up with her quickly. He knew better than to touch her or to attempt any sort of informality in her state. "Miss Elizabeth, please, let me explain my actions."

Elizabeth barely heard him but did slow her pace as she registered his agitation. She waited for him to say more but kept her eyes on the ground.

"After our dance at Netherfield and what Sir Lucas had said, I watched your sister very carefully, and I did not perceive any regard. At dinner that night, I heard your mother's boasting of capturing a husband for her daughter. I thought she was simply pushing your sister towards any rich, single gentleman she could find. I did not want Mr. Bingley to suffer from unrequited love. I supported his sisters in their attempt to keep Mr. Bingley in town for that reason."

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy. "And when you found out she was in London?"

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath. He was not used to people questioning his motives. He also knew that he could not simply ignore her questions. She had a reason to be angry. "I knew she was here. I thought it was your mother's plan, so I did not tell Bingley about her."

"You were surprised to see him at the theater last night. I could tell you were not pleased that he returned with you. You worried about him seeing Jane again. Do you _still_ think she is a fortune hunter?" Anger laced her words.

"I never thought she was a fortune hunter. I simply worried she would be guided more by Mrs. Bennet than her own heart. I was worried for Bingley. Seeing her when he was just beginning to reenter society would be difficult, but he insisted on greeting you when he saw you were with me."

Elizabeth was certain she could not stay calm a moment longer. He continued to defend his actions when it was clear to her that he was wrong. "It is late; I think we should return to the house."

Elizabeth turned towards Jane and walked as fast as she could. Seeing that one of the boys had fallen and scraped his knee, she suggested they all return to the house. Elizabeth took Jane's arm for the walk. Mr. Darcy had to follow behind them, watching his beloved Elizabeth attempt to calm her anger. Twice, he saw her put her handkerchief to her eyes, and the thought of making her cry again, on his second day with her, was too much. Knowing he could fix the situation to her liking, he resolved that he would speak to Mr. Bingley before dinner.

When they returned to the house, Elizabeth pleaded a headache and was barely civil as she bid goodbye to Mr. Darcy before darting up the stairs.

Mrs. Gardiner apologized for her niece, but Mr. Darcy barely heard her as his mind raged inside him. Realizing the danger of insulting his host, he made his excuses with the utmost politeness and left, saying he looked forward to dinner. Jane then climbed the stairs to sit with her sister. This act brought the tears Elizabeth had been trying to hide to the fore, and, although she could not bring herself to tell Jane what had caused her tears, she let Jane comfort her until it was time for tea.

Mrs. Gardiner, realizing that there must have been a quarrel, let the girls comfort each other, knowing Elizabeth would confide in her when she was ready. Instead, she moved to check on her children in the nursery and ensured that their governess could keep them quiet for the rest of the morning. She then informed the butler that they would be staying home the rest of the day, cancelling their plans to go shopping.

Mr. Darcy, instead of going home, decided to go to the Hursts' townhouse in hopes of speaking with Mr. Bingley. If Elizabeth's judgment was correct, then he had misread Miss Bennet's feelings. Not used to being wrong, he felt uncomfortable. His honor as a gentleman was at stake, and he must correct it. While the carriage rolled down the streets, his mind raced to find the best method to enlighten Mr. Bingley.

The carriage stopped and he climbed out. Entering the house, he was immediately shown into the parlor. Unfortunately, Miss Bingley was the first to greet him.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I am surprised to see you today. I thought a pair of fine eyes would have your attention elsewhere." Miss Bingley was still bitter from the destruction of her hopes and dreams, even if she would not yet claim defeat.

"Good morning, Miss Bingley. You are correct. I spent the morning with Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. I was hoping to speak with your brother. Is he available?"

Miss Bingley leaned forward to show more of her décolletage. "My dear brother went out to meet with his solicitor. He said he would be back by tea-time. Will you stay?"

Mr. Darcy did not like the idea of spending time with Miss Bingley but did not have any choice if he was to please Elizabeth. Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst joined them a short while later, and the hour passed as pleasantly as possible under the circumstances. Miss Bingley did not mention the Bennet sisters again, not wanting to hear any kind words from Mr. Darcy about them. Finally, Mr. Bingley was announced. He startled when he saw Mr. Darcy sitting with his sisters but recovered and, after exchanging pleasantries, the four sat down to tea.

The conversation was strained. Mr. Darcy, now that he sat with Mr. Bingley, worried about the pending conversation. The two had been friends for years, and his actions were deceitful, and he was sure would ruin their friendship. Mr. Bingley, on the other hand, could not keep track of anything anyone said for Mr. Darcy's presence had brought back memories of Miss Bennet.

When the tea was finished, the gentlemen moved into the library. Mr. Hurst promptly poured himself a glass of port, drank it quickly, and fell asleep on a couch in a corner far from the windows. Mr. Bingley sensed the tension in Mr. Darcy and waited for his friend to gather his courage. Mr. Darcy only waited a moment after Mr. Hurst started snoring before he began.

"Bingley, I needed to see you this morning after I learned...something this morning. I…"

Mr. Bingley cut him off. In their friendship, both were used to Mr. Darcy starting the conversation and Mr. Bingley willingly continuing whatever Mr. Darcy chose. However, today, Mr. Bingley had his own agenda as well. "You are engaged to Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Darcy looked closely at his friend, surprised to hear him speak up. "Yes, I am."

"So, the family you thought unsuitable for me is acceptable for you?"

Mr. Darcy lost the ability to look his friend in the eye. "I no longer find them unsuitable. I thought I was protecting you when I said Miss Bennet did not harbor any tender regard for you and might be a fortune hunter. I visited with Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth this morning. Miss Bennet appears as melancholy as you. I am sorry for my actions, Bingley, and I hope you can forgive me." Mr. Darcy finished by walking to the window and staring out at the street below.

"She cares for me?"

"Her sister says your departure is the cause for her sadness."

"You spoke to Miss Elizabeth about me?"

"Yes, we spoke of how much her sister is in pain, and she believed me to be the cause of her pain by separating the two of you." Mr. Darcy still could not turn away from the window.

"She is in pain?"

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes. He did not want to repeat himself again. This was a distasteful subject. "According to her sister, yes. When I observed her more closely, playing with the Gardiner children in the park, I could see that her smiles did seem forced."

Mr. Bingley sat down in his seat, nearly dropping his own glass of port. "I must go to her."

"Come to dinner at my house tonight, she will be dinning there with her aunt, uncle, and sister. If you desire it, I can try to give you a few moments conversation privately with her."

Mr. Bingley eyed his friend cautiously. "When did you become engaged? I did not expect it, although we have not spoken in some time."

"Last week. It was fairly sudden. I went to visit my aunt in Kent, and she was staying with a friend of hers who married the parson of my aunt's estate." Mr. Darcy paused, worried Mr. Bingley would ask for more information and knew he had to change the subject. "It is a long story, and I do not have time for particulars at this time. There is more to tell you. Miss Bennet has been in London for the past few months. Your sisters visited with her when she called. They told me about it, but we... agreed not to tell you."

"What!" Mr. Bingley bellowed. Mr. Hurst grunted but did not wake up.

Mr. Darcy knew what he was saying caused his friend pain. For almost the first time, Mr. Darcy was ashamed of himself. "Miss Bingley told me that Miss Bennet had called in January, and we agreed that we should not tell you. I thought I was protecting you from more pain, but I can see that I was wrong. I hope that our actions can be undone somehow. I am sorry." He turned to face Mr. Bingley.

"I can't believe this. You worked _with my sister_ to hide Miss Bennet's presence in town from me. She has been here, hoping to see me all this time." Mr. Bingley almost forgot his anger as he realized that she would want to see him. "She will be at Darcy House for dinner tonight?"

"At six o'clock. I must leave now, Bingley. I hope to see you there. Again, I am sorry for my interference."

Mr. Darcy shook hands with Mr. Bingley who was barely able to think of anything at the moment, but then he collected himself and stood up to leave the room with Mr. Darcy. "I think it is time I speak to my sisters. Thank you, Darcy, for telling me."

As they left the room, both gentlemen heard a muttered, "About bloody time" from the far corner of the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and their two nieces arrived on time. Mr. Darcy stood on the steps with his sister, waiting for their arrival. The butler and housekeeper, Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, stood inside, eager to see the future mistress of the house. They both observed that their master appeared almost as nervous as his sister. They knew Miss Darcy would be shy of meeting someone new, but they had no idea how to account for their master's appearance. He had always been composed, calm, and ready for anything. While they did not know if this boded well for them or not, they stayed where they could be of use to their masters and waited patiently to be introduced.

Two footmen were ready to open the door of the carriage almost before the carriage had come to a complete halt. The first to descend was Mr. Gardiner, who helped his nieces out of the carriage before his wife descended. Elizabeth and Jane walked up the steps in awe of the beautiful building. Elizabeth had spent the time in the carriage collecting herself. She was ashamed that she had cried all afternoon. Her aunt had once again let her borrow a dress after washing her face of tears. Elizabeth knew that she should not have shown how angry she was at Mr. Darcy. He held her future happiness in his hands.

Seeing the house pushed her self-incrimination aside. Elizabeth had never considered Mr. Darcy's wealth and had, therefore, not realized that she would become mistress of such a grand house. She looked around in wonder, amazed with everything she saw. Mr. Darcy smiled at the sight Elizabeth presented, even though he worried about the reception he would receive when she recovered from shock.

When she climbed the last step, Mr. Darcy bowed. He kissed her hand in greeting, noticing that her eyes were red. He silently cursed himself for making her so upset. Placing her hand on his arm, he greeted Miss Bennet and the Gardiners and introduced everyone to his sister. "Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy." Miss Darcy curtseyed timidly, and welcomed them with a very feeble voice. Jane, sensing her unease, moved forward and walked inside the house with Miss Darcy on her arm. As Jane complimented the house, Miss Darcy warmed to Jane, and the two were able to sit comfortably in the parlor.

Mr. Darcy allowed the Gardiners, Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet to precede him into the house. As soon as they were out of earshot, he whispered to her. "You were right this morning, and I have attempted to correct my error. I hope you can forgive me."

"Mr. Darcy, I should be the one who should be begging forgiveness. I should not have let my feelings run away with me."

"You were right to be angry with me. I was officious and deceitful. However, it is time to join the others. The house is waiting for your approval. I have told the staff that they are serving their future mistress tonight."

Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy, her eyes wide with shock. Mr. Darcy chuckled at her response. "Do not worry, my dear. They are eager to please you, as am I." With that, he led her into the house. The servants had already taken the outerwear from the Gardiners and Miss Bennet, and Miss Darcy was showing them into the parlor. "Miss Elizabeth, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hammond."

Mr. Hammond bowed to Elizabeth. "Good evening, madam. We hope everything is to your liking."

"I am sure it is." Elizabeth stammered slightly. Mr. Darcy released her hand to remove her outerwear and hand it to Mr. Hammond. Elizabeth could not prevent a shudder as he brushed her neck with his hand in the process. She muttered a small "thank you" before accepting his arm and following him into the parlor. As they entered the room, Mr. Darcy could not help asking if she liked the house.

"Mr. Darcy, your house is magnificent, from what I have seen."

"Would you like to tour the rest of the house?"

"I suppose so," she finally said as she realized she was not ready for much conversation at the moment, and a walk through the house would be simple enough.

Jane also agreed to go on the tour, but Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner said that they would prefer to sit and talk to Miss Darcy, who smiled worriedly at the thought of conversing with strangers.

Mr. Darcy escorted the two ladies out of the parlor and walked through the rooms on the main floor. Each room was lavishly furnished, but, rather than being ornate and gaudy as Rosings had been, each piece of furniture appeared to be functional and comfortable. Elizabeth was pleased that she could look forward to the comforts this home would give her, even though she was still uncertain about the man who came with it. Mr. Darcy announced that the last room they were to enter was the library. Opening the door, both ladies gasped as they saw Mr. Bingley sitting by the fire.

Elizabeth recovered first, and greeted him as warmly as she could, and Jane followed her lead. Mr. Bingley rose from his seat and greeted the ladies, making small talk and appearing thoroughly unsure of himself. While Jane was distracted, Mr. Darcy leaned close to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps we should give them some time to talk." Elizabeth, really unsure of herself, nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving the door open. He led her down the hallway and entered the next room, his study.

Elizabeth found her voice much quicker this time. "Mr. Darcy, would you mind telling me what you are about?"

Mr. Darcy released her hand and walked over to the window. The pause gave Elizabeth a chance to look around. There were bookshelves lining the walls, and a dark wooden desk in front of the windows on the far side. She could see through the windows that there was a garden behind the house. Finally, Mr. Darcy spoke. "After I left you this morning, I visited Mr. Bingley. I should have told him months ago, but I had deluded myself into thinking I had been right. I cannot thank you enough for showing me my error, hopefully in time to correct it." He stopped and turned towards her and saw that she looked confused.

"You told Mr. Bingley about Jane?"

"Yes. Once I knew I was wrong, I acted to correct my error."

Elizabeth was astonished that someone as conceited as she thought him to be would do such a thing. "How did he take the news?"

"He was very angry for a time, but that subsided as soon as he realized that his affections would be returned. He came early to dinner in hopes of my arranging for him to have a moment alone with your sister. I hope you don't mind." Mr. Darcy walked over to her and stood within a couple of feet of her.

Elizabeth tried to smile, but she was worried about her sister. "Is he proposing to her?"

Mr. Darcy chuckled under his breath. "No. I think we can both agree it is too soon for that. He is simply begging for forgiveness for his neglect. We should return before long. Dinner will be ready, and we would not want your aunt or uncle to find them alone together."

He offered his arm to her but she ignored it. For a moment, she was frozen in place. Then, remembering her conversation from the previous morning, she impulsively stepped forward, leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and stepped back. Amazed at her daring, she turned her face away, blushing. "Thank you," was all she could say. She started walking towards the door, not sure what had come over her.

Mr. Darcy stood transfixed. It had been over as soon as it had begun, and he was still holding his breath in shock. The warmth on his cheek called to him to the present, and he realized he needed her more than he had ever known. He quickly caught up to her before she could step out the door and took her hand to stop her progress.

"While I am pleased with your kiss, may I ask why you have done so?"

Elizabeth looked down at her hand tucked in his. "I just wanted to thank you. I thought you would like it."

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes as he realized what she meant. He did not want her gratitude. "Elizabeth, do not show me affection out of gratitude or any sense of obligation. I did not like it yesterday when you ran away from me, but I find that this is worse. I know your opinion of me is not very high. With Mr. Bingley and your sister, I corrected an error that I had made, that is all. My honor demanded it. I do not want your gratitude."

"Are you upset with me?" Elizabeth could not take her eyes off her hand.

"No, I am not." He paused to release her hand. His hand now free, he raised it to cup her cheek and tipped her head up to look at him. "As hard as this is for me to say, I realize that our situation does not bring you pleasure. You need not be afraid of me. I hope that our engagement will serve to change your opinion of me. I will strive to make you as comfortable as possible, and you must tell me when I err."

Elizabeth stammered again. "I think...I think we should rejoin the others."

"You go ahead. I will follow you shortly."

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room. She found Jane and Mr. Bingley in the library. He was talking animatedly but stopped when Elizabeth entered the room. "Dinner should be ready soon. I think we should return to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy in the parlor." The two readily agreed and followed Elizabeth.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had been enjoying talking to Miss Darcy. At first, they spoke of the weather, and Miss Darcy could barely say more than a word at a time. Seeing her distress, Mrs. Gardiner sought to put her at ease. She changed the conversation to memories of her time in Lambton and her knowledge of the former Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Gardiner had met her as a little girl and spoke very warmly of Derbyshire. Miss Darcy's excitement at learning about her mother was palpable. She was no longer the shy little girl afraid to speak. Mrs. Gardiner was very kind and told stories of Mrs. Darcy handing out sweets at church to her and her friends.

They were so engrossed in the conversation that only Mr. Gardiner noticed Elizabeth and Jane return with Mr. Bingley. Mr. Gardiner was at first outraged to find that he was here and with the girls without a chaperone. He trusted Mr. Darcy and knew that giving him time with Elizabeth would only help their situation. Mr. Bingley, however, was completely another story.

He rose to greet Mr. Bingley. His cold civility caused Mr. Bingley to stammer. "It is a pleasure to see you again, sir."

"I wish I could say the same, but I am afraid that I am not very well acquainted with you at the moment. I did not realize that you would be here tonight."

"Yes, well… Mr. Darcy invited me this afternoon. I would have called on you and your family sooner if I had known that the Misses Bennet were in town."

"I am surprised that you did not know, since your sister called on us in February."

"Yes, I had a talk with her about that. She is not always the most diligent sister when it comes to telling me of her comings and goings."

He was about to continue when the door opened and Mrs. Hammond announced dinner was ready.

Georgiana acted as hostess since her brother had not yet returned. Everyone could tell she was nervous and that this was the first time she was hostess for a large group. Everyone followed her lead. Mr. Gardiner escorted his nieces and left Mr. Bingley to escort Mrs. Gardiner.

Elizabeth was again amazed at the sight of the dining room. It was large enough to seat at least thirty people. The table was decorated at one end for their meal. The candelabra on the table were bright and elegant, giving everyone a good view of the food and the other people.

Mr. Darcy joined the group within moments of everyone else taking their seats. He took his seat between his sister and his betrothed. Miss Darcy immediately led the conversation with what Mrs. Gardiner had told her, and Mr. Darcy was astonished to hear her speak with such eloquence. He could not believe that one conversation with Mrs. Gardiner would have brought such a change and this and welcomed it whole-heartedly. Mrs. Gardiner, seeing the approbation of her host, continued telling stories of her time in Derbyshire.

Elizabeth listened but was too confused about her feelings to speak. Her talk with Mr. Darcy had unsettled her, and she needed time to make sense of it all. She watched as Mr. Darcy conversed with her aunt. He was more comfortable than she had ever recalled seeing him before. Even when he was with his cousin visiting at the parsonage or walking with her around Rosings Park, he was less comfortable. She unconsciously smiled at him when he laughed at one of her aunt's stories.

The dinner turned out to be very jovial, with conversation continuing throughout between Mr. and Miss Darcy and Mrs. Gardiner. Elizabeth was astonished at how many courses were served and how delectable each course was. It left her wondering how many servants worked here, for she was sure she had seen at least a dozen in the short time she had been here. She knew there would be even more servants than that running around downstairs.

When the courses were finished, Georgiana invited the ladies to the music room. As soon as they were gone, Mr. Gardiner asked for an explanation of what had happened on the tour. Mr. Darcy blushed but explained how Mr. Bingley had requested a chance to apologize to Jane. Mr. Bingley replied that he had been forgiven for his abominable behavior and explained that he will no longer be living with his sisters. Mr. Darcy invited him to stay at Darcy house until he returned to Netherfield. Mr. Gardiner seemed to think this satisfactory, and he suggested they rejoin the ladies. Mr. Bingley only stopped him long enough to request permission to call on Miss Bennet, which was granted.

Entering the music room, they found Elizabeth playing the pianoforte. She was not singing, but her performance still held so much emotion that everyone was captivated. When the song ended, everyone applauded, and Mr. Darcy sat down next to his sister on the nearest sofa. Elizabeth played one more song, this time adding her voice to the performance.

Mr. Darcy watched with rapt attention. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the music would wash over her. When she opened them, she saw Mr. Darcy smiling at her. She looked away, stumbling slightly at the keys but continued playing. When the song ended, she announced that she was tired. She asked Miss Darcy if she would play, but Miss Darcy politely declined, and everyone left it at that. The Bennets and Gardiners then decided it was time to leave.

The carriage was called for, and the group chatted amiably while they waited. When everyone was distracted, Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth to join him over by the window seat. When they were seated, he gave her a small box that had been hidden in his jacket.

"Open it, Elizabeth. It is yours."

Elizabeth hesitated. "I do not need any gifts, Mr. Darcy."

"They would not be gifts if you needed them, my dear. Open it."

Elizabeth pulled back the wrappings and discovered a gold chain necklace with a cross made of emeralds and sapphires. "It is beautiful."

"This was my mothers. I would love to see you wearing it. She would have loved you."

Elizabeth had to catch her breath as tears formed in her eyes. She was certain she did not deserve this much affection from Mr. Darcy. She looked up at him and could see his eyes glistening. "Thank you."

Mr. Darcy put the chain around Elizabeth's neck, and she moved to show the rest of the family. Everyone exclaimed that it was beautiful, making Elizabeth uncomfortable with the praise. Before she climbed into the carriage, she let Mr. Darcy kiss her hand and wish her a good night.

_**AN: I was hoping to get these edits done before I start work on Thursday, but my days have been busy getting my house and my mother-in-law's house in order as well. Two more chapters are already written, they just need major editing before I can post them. As always, I really appreciate your reviews, even if they criticize my work (that is the only way I can learn from my mistakes). I hope you like this chapter.**_


	8. Courting and Planning

Chapter 8: Courting and Planning

The carriage returned to Gracechurch Street with four very tired individuals. While it had not been a late night, it was emotionally exhausting. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner quietly said good-night to their nieces and climbed the stairs to check on their children before retiring. Jane and Elizabeth went straight to their rooms, and were silent as they prepared for bed. Instead of sleeping, however, Jane crawled into Elizabeth's small bed and asked what she knew of Mr. Bingley's appearance.

"Jane, I did not expect it. When we entered the library, I was astonished to see him there."

"Why did you leave me alone with him?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Mr. Darcy asked me to." She paused, thinking over how much she should tell Jane. Jane did not know that it was his doing that caused Mr. Bingley to abandon her after the Netherfield Ball, and that he had acted in conjunction with Mr. Bingley's sisters to hide Jane's presence in London. Such knowledge would justly make Jane dislike Mr. Darcy. Surely, there was no reason for that. If Jane visited them after they married, which she dearly hoped would be the case, their meeting would be awkward.

Jane interrupted her thoughts. "You are becoming his wife then, to do his bidding. I must congratulate you for that, even if it left me alone with Mr. Bingley."

"Jane, what did he tell you?"

"He apologized. He said that he did not know I was in London this entire winter. I do wonder that his sister could have neglected him so much as to not tell him of our encounters. He also said that he had planned to return to Netherfield soon after he left, which is why he did not take his proper leave of the neighborhood. However, business and social obligations caused him to remain longer than he planned. Apparently, Miss Bingley needed him to remain so that she could attend some of the more elite social functions."

Elizabeth laughed. "I always hated Miss Bingley. I am not sure I could forgive her for this trespass, even if you do."

"Lizzy, you must not be so hard on her. It is her fifth season in London, and she has not engaged any gentleman's attention."

"Nor will she ever, when she spends her time seeking an alliance with a man who does not wish for such."

"Well, now that Mr. Darcy's affections are engaged elsewhere, she will have to move on."

Elizabeth thought on this. It was clear to anyone that Mr. Darcy did not care for Miss Bingley's attentions. Perhaps that was why he was so eager to see herself as an object of fancy. She was certainly nothing like Miss Bingley. Spending so much time with her fawning over him would make him see herself in such a different light than if he were to meet her without Miss Bingley present. It explained how he had come to believe he had feelings for her.

Shortly thereafter, Jane noticed Elizabeth's preoccupation and left her to herself. Crawling in her own bed, she looked back on the dinner with pleasure.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to Jane shuffling around the room. She sat up and looked around. The sun was already up in the sky, and she could hear her cousins running in the hallway. It must be very late. "Good morning Jane."

Jane stopped and turned around. "Good morning, Lizzy. I am sorry to wake you, but we need to get ready to go to church."

Elizabeth blinked several times as she tried to regain her senses. "I do not believe I have ever slept so late before."

Jane laughed. "Of course you have not. You always try to beat the sun every morning. Now, get up or we will be late!" Jane handed Elizabeth her shawl, and the two ladies helped each other dress. Jane had to suggest what Elizabeth would wear, for Elizabeth seemed to have no mind of her own. "Lizzy, are you well? I know today is an important day for you. Mr. Darcy should be here in half an hour. He wanted to join us for the service."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I do not know what has come over me. I simply do not feel like doing anything. Perhaps it is my body telling me I am not ready to marry."

Jane had to look at Elizabeth to know that she was only joking. "Lizzy, be serious. The church is recognizing that you will marry soon. This is important. Are you unhappy?" Elizabeth could hear how anxious Jane was, and it was enough to pull her out of her lethargy.

"No, Jane, I am not unhappy. I know that I always said I would marry for love, but I suppose seeing Charlotte so happily settled has made me rethink that. Mr. Darcy cares for me, and I think I am starting to care for him, a little. In truth, it has all happened so fast I do not really know what I feel. Mr. Darcy seems changed from when we were together in Hertfordshire, as though he really wants to be with me." Elizabeth paused, remembering her time at Longbourn, the solitary walks in the country, her father. She would even miss her mother and younger sisters. "I hope that we can travel to Hertfordshire in the future, for I will miss my old home. He was uncomfortable in our society, but perhaps he will be more agreeable after we marry."

"Lizzy, I am sure he will. He loves you, if you do not recall. He promised to make you happy."

"Yes, but how much will he sacrifice of his own happiness for mine?"

"Perhaps he will not consider it a sacrifice."

"Lizzy, what happened last night, when you were alone with him?" Jane started brushing Elizabeth's hair.

"We talked, mostly." Elizabeth blushed as she thought of the kiss, and his reaction to it.

"Mostly?"

Elizabeth blushed deeper. "We kissed." She did not explain that _she_ kissed _him._

Jane stopped brushing. "You let him kiss you! I suppose it is allowed now that you are engaged. What was it like?"

Elizabeth turned to look at her sister. She did not want to think on that at the moment. "You are not scolding me? You, who would never even take someone's hand to whom you were not married."

Jane sat down next to her sister. "Maybe I have given up scolding you. I would rather savor the next few weeks together, as all will change very soon."

Elizabeth embraced her sister. She had tried not to think of all the comforts she would lose when she married, but they came unbidden. She would not be able to sleep with Jane, or stay up late talking with Jane. She would no longer have breakfast with her father before the sunrise. Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A maid entered with a message from their uncle that there would not be time for breakfast if they did not hurry.

Jane and Elizabeth took the hint and finished preparing. Elizabeth had to wash her face, because she had started crying. They reached the table just as Mrs. Gardiner was finishing.

"Good morning, you two! You have about three minutes before the carriages are ready to go. I suggest you pick something light and quick." With that, she walked out of the room to see to some last minute details with her cook.

Elizabeth heard some movement on the other side of the table, but did not look for the source. Therefore, she was surprised when Mr. Darcy greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth dropped her fork on the ground in her surprise and had to reach under the table to retrieve it. She barely looked at him as she greeted him in return.

He noticed her distress, so he did not speak again but sat, drinking his coffee and watching her eat a muffin. She did not look up, but he could see that her eyes were red, as though she had been crying. This made three days in a row. How could he possibly cheer her this time? Had he upset her? She had seemed happy when they left the evening before.

Thankfully, Mr. Gardiner entered to announce that the carriage was ready, interrupting Mr. Darcy's thoughts. They all walked down the hallway and down the few steps to the road below. It was only then that Elizabeth realized they would be riding in Mr. Darcy's carriage. It was larger and very comfortable for the five of them. Elizabeth sat back against the cushions, her aunt and sister on either side of her and had to admit that it was the most luxurious carriage she had ever seen. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner took the seats opposite the ladies, and the driver drove them to church.

Once they were at the church, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner led the group to the family pew, only pausing to greet a few friends along the way. The service was like many others, and Elizabeth focused on the sermon more than she had ever before. The pastor was describing the importance of family and keeping together. Elizabeth could barely keep her tears in check, as it mirrored her fears from that very morning. She felt relieved when the singing of the hymnals began. Mr. Darcy had insisted on sharing a hymn book with her, and she reluctantly helped to hold the book, desperately trying to pay attention to the song. After the hymns, the pastor read the church bulletin, including the announcement that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy would marry. _It is done_, was all that Elizabeth could think when the pastor excused everyone.

They were slow exiting the church, since everyone wanted to wish the _happy couple_ well. Mr. Darcy greeted everyone with civility. It was easier for him than usual, for this was a small parish, and he was not recognized.

Elizabeth could barely speak but smiled in response to people. Jane was supportive and helped steer the well-wishers away, and they eventually made it back to the carriage. Sensing the tension, no one spoke during the ride to Gracechurch Street. Once inside the house, Mrs. Gardiner indicated a need to see to dinner and Mr. Gardiner excused himself to the study, trusting Jane to act as chaperone. That left Elizabeth and Jane to entertain Mr. Darcy in the parlor. Jane sat in the seat by the window, attempting to not hear her sister's conversation.

Mr. Darcy, sensing his opportunity, sat down next to Elizabeth and attempted to take her hand. She did not withdraw it, but the stiffness in her arm indicated she was not comfortable. After kissing it gently, he released it. "Elizabeth, please, will you tell me if I have offended you."

Elizabeth looked toward Jane. "No, you have not offended me, sir."

Once again, Mr. Darcy used the tips of his fingers to turn her head towards him. "Elizabeth, if we are to ever be happy together, you will need to trust me. Can you not tell me what is bothering you?"

Elizabeth could feel the now familiar tingling sensation in her cheek, but she willed herself to remain calm. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she could say. It was true that he had not done anything to offend her, but his presence still made her uncomfortable, especially after her early morning reflections. "I did not sleep very well last night."

"What thoughts prevented your sleep?" Mr. Darcy hoped that her thoughts were pleasant but worried they were the opposite, for she was not inclined to tell him about them.

"Thoughts of my family. In three weeks, I… " Elizabeth could not finish her sentence. Tears started forming, despite her resolution.

Mr. Darcy finished her sentence for her. "In three weeks, we will be married, and you do not look forward to it. This is either because you fear me or because you will miss your family. If the first, I must endeavor to show you more of my character. If the second, I can reassure you that your family will always be welcome at Pemberley and here in town. In fact, I had planned to invite the Gardiners, the Bennets, and the Bingleys to a Christmas celebration with us. There will be more than enough room for everyone at Pemberley."

Elizabeth nodded and Mr. Darcy released her face. Feeling a need to touch her, he re-claimed her hand and gave her a handkerchief.

Eventually, Elizabeth managed to stop her tears and explain what had happened. "Jane and I were talking this morning, and we both realized how much my...marriage... would change things. We used to stay up late talking or lay in bed just thinking together. We always help each other, and have always been so close." Elizabeth no longer cried, but she looked very sad.

Mr. Darcy had to stop himself from sighing with relief that she had not been upset with him. He did not know what to say to calm her worries, so he simply sat there, holding her hand. Eventually, she pulled herself together, smiled at him, and found her hand squeezed affectionately in return. They moved to mundane topics to pass the time and enjoyed talking about books and plays written by Shakespeare until Mrs. Gardiner returned.

Luncheon was grander than normal because of Mr. Darcy's presence, except for the fact that the older children joined the adults at the table. Mr. Darcy was surprised at first but found that their presence eased the conversations around the table, and everyone was able to laugh and tell stories.

After luncheon, the group moved back into the parlor to continue their conversations with more comfort than could be had in the dining room. When there was a lapse in the conversation, Mr. Darcy suggested they go for a stroll in the park, and Jane and Elizabeth accepted. The ladies departed to invite the children who had been playing in the nursery.

When all were ready, Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's arm while Jane, Mr., and Mrs. Gardiner walked with the children ahead of them. Elizabeth was distressed that Mr. Darcy did not seem to want to play with the children but supposed he wanted some time with her alone, which was reasonable. She would have time later to play with the children.

Mr. Darcy began the conversation. "You seem to be feeling better, Miss Elizabeth." He was still worried about her earlier behavior.

"Indeed, I am." Elizabeth replied coldly, but she soon checked herself. She could tell that Mr. Darcy was hurt by her coldness. "I have never been one to wallow in despair, Mr. Darcy. While everyone must be melancholy some time or other, it does not do to dwell on it. My philosophy is to only think on the past as its remembrance gives us pleasure. The same must hold true for the future as well."

Mr. Darcy thought about her words. That she did not look forward to their marriage was certain. He had known that ever since his discussion with her uncle. He still had to make her see the good in him but was unsure how. Surely, bringing Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley back together would be a start, and he had been more than civil to her aunt and uncle. But then again, that was easy to do, for her aunt and uncle were very nearly genteel in dress and manner. He thought back to his discussion with her father, particularly Mr. Bennet's words. _The entire town believes you think yourself above Hertfordshire society. You have never bothered to speak to anyone at any social event who was not of your own party. You did not bother to say goodbye to any of your acquaintances when you left, indicating your intolerance of our humble situation._

It was not her aunt and uncle that he needed to prove that he did not disdain, it was the people of Hertfordshire. "Miss Elizabeth, have you thought of what you would like to do after we marry?"

Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned to him. "I do not understand your meaning." She stared in horror at his face, believing he had been thinking of marital duties. How could he?

Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's reaction, and it took but the work of a moment to realize where her thoughts were. "I meant to say where we will travel." The look of relief on Elizabeth's face told him plenty, and, soon enough, she started walking again.

"I have not." In truth, she had thought about it, but every idea seemed too horrible to dwell on.

"I see. Mr. Bingley is planning to stay in town until the wedding, which I assume Miss Bennet is also remaining in town for. After that, I would assume both are planning to return to Hertfordshire. It is customary for a newly married couple to travel. I had thought to show you Pemberley, but there is plenty of time for that. Would you prefer to stay at Netherfield and spend time with your friends? I know you have been gone for some time."

Elizabeth thought over his plan. She had assumed that they would not return to Hertfordshire, and it had been plaguing her. While she did not like the idea of staying at Netherfield, she knew that he would not be comfortable at Longbourn. "I would like to see my friends and family again. Thank you."

Mr. Darcy tactfully switched the topic to books, and the two chatted for the remainder of the walk, until Elizabeth saw Mr. Gardiner tangle a kite in a tree and moved to help him. Mr. Darcy watched as Elizabeth ran with her cousin, one of the kites high in the air, thinking how great she would be with children of her own. After another half hour of kite flying, the party returned to the house, where Mr. Darcy indicated that he needed to return home.

Before leaving, Mr. Darcy asked if he could call the next morning and bring Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy with him. Mrs. Gardiner replied that they had no plans to go out in the morning, but that they would go shopping in the afternoon. Mr. Darcy left feeling as though he was making progress yet again.


	9. Wickham's Lies

_**AN: Hello again. This is the last of the previously written chapters. After this, I have to write everything out. **_

Chapter 9: Wickham's Lies

Elizabeth woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had ever since she had arrived at the Gardiners home. She was certain it was because she had finally had an honest conversation with Mr. Darcy about her feelings. He had seemed upset when they started speaking but resigned himself to the situation. He was not under the illusion that she was in love with him. It was reassuring that he was solicitous of not only time with her but for her opinions as well. When he said that they could travel to Hertfordshire, she felt as though a great burden had been lifted. She would actually get to return home!

But, then again, it would no longer be home. Mr. Darcy would arrange for them to be guests at Netherfield, and they would only be able to visit at Longbourn. If all of this had not happened, she would have returned to Longbourn yesterday, and would have woken and spent the morning with her father today. Because of _her_ odious cousin and _his _interfering aunt, she could no longer call Longbourn home.

Trying not to dwell on what could not be, she rose and, covering herself, walked over to the window. The sun was not yet above the horizon, but there were a few servants and merchants moving about in the street. Elizabeth looked over at Jane and saw that she was beginning to stir. After exchanging the usual pleasantries, they dressed for the morning. It did not take long for Jane to remember that Mr. Bingley would to call. Jane had been cautious not to mention Mr. Bingley since their dinner at Darcy House, but it was clear that Jane had not only forgiven Mr. Bingley but had given him her heart, even if she was unaware of it.

The joy emanating from Jane was infectious and by the time the two were walking downstairs, Elizabeth was laughing loudly. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner watched their nieces, relieved to finally see their old selves reappear. Mr. Gardiner had been heartbroken when he realized he could do nothing to help Elizabeth from her predicament, and, even though she harbored no ill feelings toward her uncle, he wished he could have made it better for her. The four sat in companionable silence until the doorbell rang. The butler moved to answer the door, and everyone knew it would be Mr. Darcy and the rest of his party. Elizabeth's smile faded slightly, and she busied herself with her muffin.

Mr. Gardiner rose and welcomed Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy, and the two joined the four at the table. Mr. Darcy took the empty seat next to Jane, leaving Miss Darcy to sit next to Mrs. Gardiner, across from Elizabeth. The pleasantries were exchanged, and the newcomers were served tea and offered some breakfast. While he was greeting Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy noticed that Jane seemed disappointed and sought to put her at ease.

"Mr. Bingley was not able to rise early enough to join us. He is more used to the late hours of town and did not wish to be disturbed so early. He will arrive later in his own carriage." Jane blushed when she realized this was meant for her but did not say anything.

Elizabeth looked to her future husband. "You always rise early in the morning?"

"Yes, I do. It is my favorite time of day." Mr. Darcy noted that this was the first time that she had actually been curious to learn something about him.

Elizabeth smiled at him before blushing and looking down at her plate. "It is mine as well. I find that I think my best when I rise early and watch the dawn." Elizabeth had not expected to find something they shared and was pleasantly surprised. When she looked up again, she found he was still watching her.

When the plates were empty, Mrs. Gardiner invited the group to move to the parlor, where it was certain to be more comfortable. The servants moved the tea, and the group happily moved to the parlor. Mr. Darcy was quick to take a seat on a sofa next to Elizabeth, while Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner sat in seats that were closer to Jane. Miss Darcy and Jane took the seat by the window. Jane happily sat, occasionally talking to her aunt and uncle or Georgiana, but she mostly watched out the window for the first sight of Mr. Bingley. Her companions pretended not to notice.

Elizabeth was, for the first time, happy to sit next to Mr. Darcy. They sat in silence for a few moments before she asked him about his preferences for what they would do and see while in London. Mr. Darcy smiled at the thought that she was finally welcoming him to spend time with her. He offered to take her to the theater again, to see an opera, or to the menagerie, where she would be able to see all forms of wild creatures in cages. He then, with reluctance, added that he had a note from his aunt. "She indicates that she wishes for you to meet our acquaintances. Lady Gordon is having a ball on Friday evening and is hoping that you will attend with me. I had already said that I would not attend, but, if you would like to go, it would be my pleasure to escort you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the thought of attending a high-society ball, although she would never admit to any trepidation, but the thought of dancing again did sound delightful. "I suppose we had better please your aunt and attend the ball. I never dreamed I would attend a ball hosted by the Duke of Manchester."

Mr. Darcy scowled slightly but agreed to tell his aunt that they would attend. He would agree to anything to improve his beloved's spirit and liveliness. Elizabeth was not fooled and felt in the mood for more laughing. "You do not seem pleased. Why do you dislike dancing? I have watched you dance, and you are very good at it."

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the compliment." He paused to kiss her hand. "Of course I am good at dancing; it is expected of a gentleman of my rank. I do not like anything to do with balls for they are nothing more than a place to show off single, rich women and to try to entrap a rich bachelor. I have never been to a ball where I do not constantly hear my _price_ bandied about and end up with a dozen women trying to capture my attention." Mr. Darcy noticed how cruel he sounded, and attempted to soften his words. "In fact, there is only one ball that I enjoyed, and that was because I danced with the most charming lady with enchanting eyes and a lively wit who keeps me on my guard constantly." He stopped with another kiss to her hand.

Elizabeth laughed at his description, causing the others to look their way. "I do wonder that you were out in society all these years, Mr. Darcy, and you never enjoyed it at all. Your aunt must have been beside herself trying to find you a wife from among the ladies of the ton."

"Yes, she was a little disappointed in my reluctance at times, but I believe that her displeasure is over, for she told me just yesterday how she was delighted to meet you."

Elizabeth stopped laughing and nervously looked at her hands. "I enjoyed meeting her to. She was... different from what I expected."

"If you expected another Lady Catherine, then yes, she was quite different. I like Colonel Fitzwilliam's family more than any other of my relations. They are very well respected and are also kind, intelligent, loyal friends as well as family. And they liked you very much."

"I doubt that."

Mr. Darcy was about to respond when Mr. Bingley entered the room. The commotion caused by the greetings allowed for a change in seating arrangements, and Miss Darcy moved to sit between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy was shy, so Elizabeth changed the discussion to that of music, and they passed another half hour in companionship. The conversation continued even brighter when Elizabeth thought to ask her companions to describe Pemberley.

She had never thought much about Pemberley, her future home. Miss Darcy was able to describe the house as grand and comfortable, before she moved into better descriptions of the music room and other places in the house that she dearly loved. Mr. Darcy then described the grounds. It was clear from his manner that he was very proud of his home, but, unlike his time in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth could see that he was not haughty and arrogant. He was simply proud of his home, which is as a man should be.

When the post was brought in, Mr. Gardiner was reminded of the time, and he excused himself after passing a letter to Elizabeth. She looked at it and saw that it was from Lydia. She was curious why Lydia would actually wish to write to her, but she knew now was not the time, unwilling to share Lydia's machinations with the Darcys. After another half hour, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley left. Miss Darcy had requested to join the shopping excursion, wanting more time to get to know her future sister.

Elizabeth and Jane walked the gentlemen to the door. Mr. Darcy kissed Miss Elizabeth's hand and promised to talk to his aunt. Mr. Bingley did not get that privilege with Jane, and was already headed out the door. Jane started walking back to the parlor to give her sister some privacy.

When Elizabeth returned to the parlor, Miss Darcy and Mrs. Gardiner were already planning their shopping trip. Elizabeth stated that she was invited to attend a ball with Mr. Darcy, and Miss Darcy squealed with joy. As soon as everyone had finished luncheon, the party set out. Bond Street was busy, and the four had to walk carefully to stay together.

Entering the first shop, the owner immediately moved to Miss Darcy's side, passing Elizabeth and Jane in her hurry to be of service to Miss Darcy. All four noticed the slight, but at least two of them had expected it. Miss Darcy was escorted to a private parlor and dressing room, and the matron noticed her error when Elizabeth followed them. "Miss Darcy, it has been such a long time since you have been shopping. Will you introduce me to your friends?"

Miss Darcy very shyly introduced Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet to the lady. Taking a deep breath, she found her voice and proudly introduced Miss Elizabeth Bennet. The matron paled as she remembered the announcement in the papers. "So you are the new Mrs. Darcy. Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier, but I believe I have never seen you before. I should have realized that you would be shopping with Miss Darcy." The matron eyed her carefully before curtseying.

Elizabeth was glad to be wearing one of her aunt's dresses, for she felt like she was being critiqued. Elizabeth bowed in acknowledgement and steered the conversation to the purpose of their visit. The business at hand prevented any further scrutinizing. Mrs. Gardiner asked if the fabric from the warehouse had arrived, and the matron had to leave to go find out. Once it was just the four of them, Elizabeth let out a long sigh. "I feel as though I am on a stage."

Miss Darcy sat down beside her. "That is how I feel, too. But it is not that bad once you get used to it. All you have to do is remember to be a proper lady when they are watching and say nice things, and they will stop watching for you to make a mistake. I am very glad that there has never been any gossip associated with our family before, for it makes it much easier."

"And I am joining your family with a string of gossip surrounding me."

Miss Darcy paled. "My brother told me about your cousin, but I doubt that his rumors could harm you here. No one of the ton associates with Lady Catherine anymore, and I under the impression that the society around Hertfordshire does not often travel to London."

Elizabeth thought about this revelation. Although it was very proudly spoken, Miss Darcy had been attempting to reassure her, not insult her upbringing. Elizabeth took Miss Darcy's hand. "Then I shall try not to let it worry me." She was about to say more when the door opened and four women entered carrying several parcels of fabric. The matron shut the door and pulled out numerous patterns. The five of them set to work choosing patterns to fit the many fabrics they had available, and, after three hours spent either sitting and looking over books or standing for measurements, they were finally finished.

Elizabeth felt exhausted, but still asked to look in a bookstore on the other side of the street. The other ladies agreed to follow her, and after instructing the servants to load the packages into the carriage, they crossed the street.

Elizabeth exhaustion relieved itself as soon as she entered the shop and moved to the back of the store. She looked around and saw that everyone else moved to look through the shelves at the front, and she had a moment of privacy among the books. The smell reminded her of the library at Longbourn, and, once again, she was hit by the fact that she would never call Longbourn home and probably only rarely spend time in her father's library from now on.

She tried to stop the tears and turned her thoughts to Mr. Darcy. She could tell he was very intelligent and enjoyed reading. She had not really looked at his library, but his study had many books in it, indicating he enjoyed reading. All of their discussion of books indicated that he not only owned a vast number of books, but that he had read most of them well enough to remember them. At least that would be a comfort. He was certainly no Mr. Collins!

Elizabeth walked around the rows, trying unsuccessfully to keep from laughing. Jane saw her sister and also laughed at her evident amusement. This pushed Elizabeth beyond her restraint, and she laughed until her sides hurt. When they calmed down, Miss Darcy had joined them. Elizabeth moved to look at the books once again and selected a few she had not read that she knew she and her father would enjoy. Perhaps she could read them in the next few weeks and then gift them to her father when she traveled to Hertfordshire. Miss Darcy noted what Elizabeth had selected and exclaimed that her brother had been attempting to find one of them.

Elizabeth thought on it a moment and took the other copy on the shelf to add to the library at Pemberley. After selecting some new sheet music for Mary, Elizabeth bought her books and the group rejoined the carriage and left for Gracechurch Street.

After refreshing themselves, Jane and Elizabeth returned to the parlor where Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy were discussing the music of Mozart. Mrs. Gardiner was not very familiar with the topic, so Miss Darcy was going into great detail for her. Elizabeth was happy to see Miss Darcy fitting in so well with her family and joined them by describing Mary's affection for the great musician as well. Mr. Darcy arrived to pick up his sister shortly and was instead invited to stay for dinner, which he heartily agreed to so that he could spend more time with Elizabeth. Without seating arrangements for supper, Elizabeth ended up at the foot of the table, between Jane and Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy was on the other side, sitting near Mrs. Gardiner and well out of earshot.

Mr. Darcy was eager to have some privacy to talk to Elizabeth and began as soon as Jane started a conversation with Mr. Gardiner. "Did you enjoy your trip today, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought of her time at the shops but responded pleasantly. "Yes, it was _very_ enjoyable."

Mr. Darcy chuckled under his breath, not fooled by her playful banter. "I was very relieved when Georgiana became old enough to go to the dress-maker on her own. She prefers it now to when I sat at the front of the shop and insisted she hurry up every few minutes."

"So you are not a very patient person, then?" Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy with one eyebrow arched, and Mr. Darcy had to force himself to keep his distance and not kiss the smirk off her face.

"I am not very patient, no. I do not like to wait for anything but what cannot be hurried. You have had ample time to observe this in me, I would think."

He smiled at her, and she immediately thought of his proposal. She pushed the thought aside. "I had always thought you to be more deliberate in your manner than hurried."

"I am deliberate, but, once my mind is made up, I prefer that matters are resolved without delay." Mr. Darcy realized he did not fully understand the conversation and changed direction. "Did you enjoy the letter you received from your sister?"

Elizabeth had to take a moment to recall the letter. Lydia had not written much, she briefly mentioned that the Lucas family was not speaking to them, but that everyone else was allowing them to visit. The majority of the letter had been an enthusiastic description of the militia, including the fact that Mr. Wickham was no longer engaged to Mary King. Lydia reveled in the fact that she was now the fairest Bennet sister around and how he showed her so much attention. "She did not say much. She never does."

Mr. Darcy noticed that she had paled slightly. "Has the gossip died down, then?" He moved his hand next to him, intending to take her hand to provide comfort, but she did not notice.

"It seems so. Only the Lucas family will not invite my sisters to parties. Maria is such a good friend of Kitty and Lydia that I am sure they will smooth things over eventually."

"And is that all she talked of?" Mr. Darcy was sure there was more to what was disturbing Elizabeth.

"No, but are you sure you want to hear of the gossip around Meryton?" Elizabeth tried to laugh.

"I am if it would please you to have someone to talk to."

"Very gallantly phrased, sir." Elizabeth looked away. If she were to mention Lydia's gossip, then he would hear of Mr. Wickham. It was obvious enough that he did not like any mention of him. But perhaps his curiosity should cause his own downfall. "Lydia went into detail about the militia, particularly a... certain gentleman who was lately engaged. Mary King has apparently been taken away by her uncle, and he is now returned to giving his attentions to other ladies."

Mr. Darcy was not expecting this. He knew full well who she was talking about. Wickham had been engaged? Was that why she had finally agreed to marry _him_? Her favorite had been spoken for? It was too much for him to take in, and he felt was that something needed to be done. He looked to Mr. Gardiner, who was just about to rise to escort the ladies to the dining parlor. Mr. Darcy interjected and requested an audience with him.

Elizabeth was astonished that her remark caused such a reaction. For a moment she even worried that he would call of their wedding, but she quickly brushed that aside. He was too proud and honorable for that. Elizabeth moved into the parlor with the rest of the ladies and sat quietly. While no one else knew of the conversation, they knew enough to know that Mr. Darcy was displeased about something. Miss Darcy also sat quietly, and no one pushed either of them to speak.

After half an hour, a servant entered with a note for Elizabeth indicating that she was requested in her uncle's study. She rose immediately and left the room. Upon entering the room, she did not see anyone. However, when she entered, Mr. Darcy closed the door behind her. "Excuse me, my dear, but I requested some time with you, and your uncle agreed. He is seeing to something in the kitchen." He walked up to her and took her hand, more for his own support than anything else.

Elizabeth was more than curious about what he intended and was unwilling to say that she was relieved when he took her hand. It was an indication that he was not upset with her. He stood there for some time before she encouraged him to continue. "While I believe my uncle intends to give us some time to talk, do you not think that you should begin the conversation?"

Mr. Darcy smiled at her. She was always ready for any conversation, and there would never be a dull moment around her. "I agree. I was just trying to think of where to begin. I realize that I am at fault for not speaking of it before. I have left your family very unprotected." He moved her to a sofa and sat down next to her.

Elizabeth's curiosity was even more piqued. "Then you had best begin at the beginning. That is where most people start a story."

"Perhaps, but, then again, maybe you can help me with that. What did Mr. Wickham tell you of our past?"

Elizabeth looked down. It would not reflect well upon him or, as such, on her either. "He spoke of your past dealings with him and how you were friends growing up."

"I imagine that is not all he told you, but I can see that you are reluctant to speak of it. Let me guess, then. He was close to my family and especially to my father. When my father died, I grew somehow jealous of him and refused to give him his due."

"He said you refused to give him a living in the church when it became vacant." Elizabeth still looked at her hands, suddenly uncomfortable that he was holding one.

"I suppose he conveniently forgot to tell you that he had previously refused the living and was given three thousand pounds instead."

Elizabeth looked up in shock. It could not be true! But Mr. Darcy appeared so stern, she knew he was being serious. "That is quite a large sum."

"Too large to be forgotten, but, unfortunately for him, it was gone within a twelve month. When the living became vacant the following year, he returned as though our previous conversation had never taken place. He was very angry when I showed him the note he signed at our previous meeting. I will admit I did not want him to have the living. I did not believe he would make an effective clergyman to his parish."

"I suppose not." Was all Elizabeth could say.

"I am sorry to pain you, but I do not want you to be fooled by his personality. He is very good at deceiving people when he wants to be pleasant. I am sure there are many women who share your sensibilities towards him. He has broken many hearts."

"You think he has broken my heart as well."

Mr. Darcy squeezed her hand. "I fear it more than think it. You would be too intelligent to fall for his ways, I would hope." He paused. "Were you attached to him?"

Elizabeth paused, not in an attempt to know her mind, but simply to help her calm the many thoughts going through her mind. "I am not. He said that he needed money to live off of, and he and I both knew he would not get that with me."

"Then you were safe from him. Georgiana was not so lucky."

"What do you mean? Did he hurt her?" Elizabeth would be surprised later when she thought back how quickly her feelings had jumped to protecting Miss Darcy, but, for now, she could only be concerned.

"He did not physically harm her. He convinced her to think herself in love with him. He knew her from her infancy, so he easily led her. I had made a poor judgment in a lady's maid, and mistakenly chose an accomplice of Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Younge insisted Georgiana needed some fresh air, and suggested they traveled to Ramsgate for the summer. He met them there, it was on purpose. They planned to elope, but I arrived where she was staying just in time. Unable to risk upsetting me, she told me everything she knew."

He paused to go stand by a window. His memories were very unpleasant. "I then spoke to Mr. Wickham, and she was standing in the hall. She heard him say he had no designs on her other than to obtain her money. She was devastated, to say the least."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she thought of Miss Darcy. The feeling that she heard in Mr. Darcy's voice was overwhelming, and she moved to stand him. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the feelings these actions had on her pulse. Mr. Darcy simply stood there, afraid of startling her should he move too fast. "She has mostly recovered. In fact, she has been more open in the last week than I have seen ever since last summer. It was a letter from her that had put me in such a foul mood the night of the Meryton assembly, where I had slighted you."

Elizabeth saw that he wanted to move past their discussion and helped him on. She could return to her own thoughts later in private. "I can see how you would have wanted the time to yourself. I am ashamed to say that I had believed him because it fueled my dislike of you. But we must move forward now. It will not do to dwell too much on the past. Your sister appears to be recovered, and he cannot harm us now."

"If she is recovered, it is because of your and Mrs. Gardiner's influence. You have been very good for her self confidence, and I am glad that you will be close to her." Mr. Darcy tried to keep calm, but her hand on his shoulder was driving his thoughts in another direction, and he was sure he would not be able to keep his hands to his side much longer.

Elizabeth sensed his distress and removed her hand. Worried that she may have been upset with him, he turned and looked at her. He could see tears streaming down her cheeks. Pulling out a handkerchief, he dabbed at her tears softly. She closed her eyes to hide her surprise at his tenderness. Overwhelmed by his feelings, he cupped her cheeks with his hands. When she did not draw back, he lightly kissed her forehead.

He could see her breathing increase, and feeling elated that she was allowing him these liberties, moved his hands to grasp hers. He used his thumbs to softly draw circles on her palms, and he could see that her to his ministrations. When he realized that she was watching his lips, he bent forward slowly. That she would desire him to kiss her was surprising and thrilling. He had to be sure she wanted him. When the corners of her lips turned up in expectation, his resolve broke, and he moved to capture her lips.

The kiss had barely begun when a cough in the hallway alerted them to her uncle's pending return. They both drew away from each other and attempted to appear calm. Mr. Gardiner, ever the sensible man, pretended he did not notice their discomposure. "I have been thinking on all that you have told me and believe that we must write to Mr. Bennet. He does not need all of the details, but he should know that one of the militia is untrustworthy and potentially dangerous. Elizabeth, may I have the letter from Lydia?"

Elizabeth reached into one of her pockets and retrieved the letter. She did not understand why her father needed to be involved but trusted his judgment.

Mr. Gardiner read the letter with a frown. "Lydia is a ridiculous girl, and I still say she will cause trouble if she can, if only to have something to talk about." was all he said about the first part of the letter. He then turned to Mr. Darcy. "Do you suppose he broke off the engagement to Mary King because of your announcement in the paper? Lydia says that his attentions to her are marked. Could he be planning to get to you through Lydia?"

Mr. Darcy paled as he considered the idea. "It is possible, though I would not have thought him so intent."

"If there is the merest of chances, we must warn my brother. My business will allow me to travel for a couple of days. I do not think that he will listen to warnings in a letter. I will travel tomorrow and, if all goes well, return the day after. I think it is time for us to return to the parlor, as it is growing quite late."

With that, he left the room with the door wide open, but neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Darcy moved at first. Elizabeth was clearly troubled. She had only just learned that Mr. Wickham could not be trusted. To think he would act to harm Mr. Darcy or that he would have designs on Lydia, who was only sixteen, seemed preposterous. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Darcy. "Are you well, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked away from him. "I believe my mind has encountered too much information for one evening. I had not thought that someone could be as bad as Mr. Wickham appears to be. I know I will sound like Jane, but, surely, there must be some sort of misunderstanding."

Mr. Darcy smiled at her innocence. "We can hope that there is, but we must also protect ourselves should that not be the case. If I thought your father would listen to me, I would join your uncle. As it is, there is nothing I can do at present. Mr. Gardiner is correct though, we should join the others." He offered her his hand, which she accepted.

They did not walk far, however, before she stopped, swaying slightly. Worried for her health, he caught her and held her close. "Perhaps you are more exhausted than you let on. I do not think anyone would mind if you chose to retire now. I could tell them you have a headache."

Elizabeth had to work to comprehend his words. His arms were holding her tightly to him, and she could feel the heat emanating from his entire body. "I believe I am tired, and I will accept your offer. I need some time to think over everything." She had to pull back so that she could look at his face and saw that he was very concerned about her. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Elizabeth, I want you to be part of my life, and that requires that you know what happened. I am certain you will keep our conversation private. I trust you."

Elizabeth blushed, even though her face was already quite red. "Good night, Mr. Darcy."

He stiffened at the mention of his name. He wanted her to call him by his name, but he knew that would take time. "Good night, Elizabeth." He kissed her forehead and released her. They entered the hallway, and Mr. Darcy watched her climb the stairs before turning and returning to the parlor. He and his sister departed shortly after.

Upstairs, Elizabeth paced her room. She was ashamed of herself for believing Mr. Wickham when Mr. Darcy had not given any reason for her not to trust him. She had been so eager to think ill of him that she did not realize how quickly Mr. Wickham had been eager to relate his sorrows to her, an unfamiliar person. In frustration, her tears fell as she realized that she had believed the wrong person.

_**AN: **__**Updates will be slower, but I hope to post about once a week, if I can. School starts tomorrow, so that might delay me a couple of weeks as we are preparing and planning for a new year. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I will be more encouraged to keep writing with help from you.**_


	10. A Thoughtful Discussion

Chapter 10a: A Thoughtful Discussion

Elizabeth continued to pace until Jane entered the room. She stopped suddenly and stared at her sister. Jane looked confused and worried for her. With an uproar of feeling, Elizabeth ran to her sister and embraced her as tight as she could. Concerned for her sister, Jane held Elizabeth as she cried. Her tears, which had been held back so long, were soon over, and Elizabeth was able to release her sister and sit down on the bed.

Jane grabbed a brush and silently sat behind her sister and started preparing Elizabeth for bed. The strokes of the brush further soothed Elizabeth's spirits. "Jane, you are always too good for me. I do not deserve such a wonderful sister."

"Nonsense, Lizzy. You were never as terrible as you imagined yourself. I love you very dearly."

Elizabeth chuckled coldly. "You will not think so after I tell you what I have learned. I always thought I was a good judge of character. Now, I am certain I was no good at that at all."

"Our uncle said that he must travel to Longbourn tomorrow. Do you know why?"

"Yes, I do. He needs to warn Papa that there is a rogue amongst the officers. He does not believe Papa will listen if he simply sends an express."

"Lizzy, surely there must be a mistake. The officers we knew always appeared to be nearly perfect gentlemen."

"You always look for the best in everyone, Jane. I am almost afraid to tell you, for you surely could not believe anyone could be as bad as he is."

Jane stopped brushing. "I suppose you mean Mr. Wickham."

"Yes. You said I should wait to form a judgment until I have heard Mr. Darcy's side of the story. I am ashamed I never listened to you." Elizabeth turned to face her sister.

"Lizzy, you need not tell me, if you would rather not."

"Mr. Darcy trusts me to keep it private, but I am sure he knew I would speak to you." Elizabeth paused, closing her eyes. Realizing it was still too light, she suggested they finish preparing for bed. In the comfort of the dark room, she recounted everything Mr. Darcy had told her. Jane was snuggled in Elizabeth's bed, so when Jane started to get upset, Elizabeth was there to sooth her. The action helped calm Elizabeth, and, when she finished, Jane returned to her own bed without comment.

Elizabeth could not sleep and stared at the dark ceiling until dawn came. When the room was light enough to move about, she quietly donned a morning gown and pinned her hair. Feeling that a book might help settle her thoughts, she descended the stairs and made her way to the library. Opening the door, she found her uncle perusing the bookshelves.

"Good morning, Lizzy. I had not expected company before I leave."

"Good morning, Uncle Edward. I did not expect anyone here either. I finished my last book and am in need of another."

Mr. Gardiner pulled a book off the shelf and threw it on a pile of four other books on a side table. "That ought to entertain me on my trip. The ride is short enough to Longbourn. Come in and pick your book. I was hoping for an opportunity to speak with you."

Elizabeth eyed her uncle warily. She was tired of explaining herself, and her emotions were still raw from the previous evening. "Very well, Uncle." She gave up looking for a book and sat down in the nearest chair.

Her uncle followed suit, sitting in a chair across from her. "Elizabeth… I know you are unhappy at this entire situation. You were so happy to laugh at what had happened in Kent when you first arrived, and you have been so melancholy since Mr. Darcy arrived. I know how you are. You will not be happy until you can respect your partner. While we cannot change who you are to marry, I hope that you are beginning to warm up to him. I have given you opportunities to spend time alone with him. I figured that would give you a chance to get to know him. Was I mistaken to do so?" He paused and looked down at his hands.

Elizabeth was silent for some time. She knew her uncle had been watching her closely. "I don't know. Everything has happened so fast, I have not had a moment to reflect. I was wrong to hate him before. I know that now."

Mr. Gardiner moved closer. "We were all led to believe Mr. Wickham. You are not the only one to err on that score."

"If that were the only score, then I would not worry about it. I wanted to think ill of him, Uncle."

"Where does that leave you now? Do you still think ill of him?"

"I hardly know. I was always so confident in everything, and this really changed that. I am not sure I will be the same person now."

Mr. Gardiner waited patiently while his favorite niece collected her thoughts. Finally, she continued. "I do not think ill of him anymore, but I also do not look forward to his visits."

Mr. Gardiner chuckled. "I believe that is the best we can hope for, my dear. I must be off now, or I will never be able to return. I shall see you again tomorrow night." He rose and collected his books.

Elizabeth walked him to the door but stopped before he reached it. A footman was waiting at the door with a basket from the kitchen. Mr. Gardiner instructed the footman to place the basket in the carriage and turned back to Elizabeth. "Do not worry, Lizzy. All will be well one way or another. You will find some way to be happy. You always have before. Simply change your thoughts around and think of what you gain by this marriage. If that fails, think of what I will be enduring from my darling sister, and that should make you laugh." He raised the pitch of his voice. "Ten thousand a year and likely more! Oh, the carriages! And how grand Mrs. Darcy shall be!"

Elizabeth could not resist a hearty laugh at her uncle's teasing. "Thank you, Uncle. I will expect your return tomorrow." She thought about embracing her uncle but changed her mind when the footman returned to the doorway. Mr. Gardiner kissed her hand and walked out the door. Elizabeth moved to the parlor and waited until the carriage turned around the corner.

_**AN: Sorry guys! I know this is too short and does not really say anything. I needed to get back in the game. School is hectic.**_


	11. 10b: Confusion

Chapter 10b: Confusion

When the carriage was out of sight, Elizabeth returned to the library. She looked around the shelves, but nothing caught her interest. She ended up picking up a book at random and moving to her favorite chair. Opening the pages, she turned her mind to their conversation. She had been so busy thinking of herself that she had never considered her aunt and uncle would be really worried for her. Chagrined, she decided it was time to accept her fate and move forward. She would show her aunt in the coming days that she had no reason to worry about her.

She thought back to her behavior toward Mr. Darcy in Hertfordshire. She had wanted to hate him. In every conversation she had with him, she had tried to insult or anger him. They had quarreled on many occasions, and she thought she had been successful. Instead, he had apparently been pleased with their interactions. She winced as she remembered their dance at the Netherfield ball. She had accused him of losing his friendship with Mr. Wickham, and had considered it Mr. Darcy's fault. _How wrong she had been!_

She startled when Mrs. Gardiner entered the room and spoke to her. "There you are! Did you not hear us calling you? I thought you were still ill in bed, until Jane came down and said that you were not in your room. We did not know what had become of you. Have you eaten? Does your head still ache?"

Elizabeth stopped her aunt before she could continue. "I am well, Aunt Madeline. I am sorry to have worried you. I decided to read a book this morning when I could no longer sleep. I have not eaten yet."

"And what book did you choose?"

Elizabeth closed the book and looked at the title. Realizing it was in German, she laughed. "I am not sure." She handed the book to her aunt.

"Lizzy! This is one of Edward's books on German ports. You do not even speak German." She joined Elizabeth in a hearty laugh. "Reading, indeed! Come with me. You must be hungry."

Elizabeth took her aunt's arm and followed her to the breakfast room, where Jane was sipping her tea. Jane smiled at her sister. "Lizzy, I wondered where you were. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Jane. I slept fine. I was… reading." She chortled as she finished speaking. To hide her amusement, she walked over to the breakfast bar and selected some marmalade for her toast. Mrs. Gardiner did not contradict her and left to see to some household matters. Elizabeth took her seat next to Jane and attempted to appear calm as she nibbled on her toast. After a long silence, Elizabeth spoke. "Did you sleep well, Jane?"

"Not so well as I would have liked. I thought about all you said last night. I can see from your eyes that you did not sleep well. You should not worry about Lydia. Our uncle is a sensible man, and so is Papa. They will protect her."

"I find I am not really worried so much about what happens in Hertfordshire as I should be. I am more distressed in how badly I have misjudged everything." She would have gone on, but a servant entered with a card for her. She accepted the card, and the servant withdrew. She read the card and summarized its contents to Jane. "Mr. Darcy says that he will come by this afternoon, and he and Miss Darcy are looking forward to taking me to visit Lady Matlock." She knit her brows in annoyance. "What if I had plans to go out this afternoon?"

"Lizzy!" Jane admonished gently. "He asked yesterday, before he left if you had any plans today. Our aunt admitted that we were planning to remain home. You had already retired for the night."

"He still could have asked if I wanted to go see his aunt before he made his plans."

Jane laughed innocently. "Lizzy. He is used to making his own plans. You must give him time to get used to this as well. Since you will be going to a ball on Friday, his aunt must want to give you some advice to help you."

"Did he make any other plans for me last night?"

"No, but our aunt invited him to dinner tonight. He agreed to come."

Elizabeth looked behind her at the clock. "I should get dressed. He will be here soon. I suppose I should be thankful that he even gave me warning. Will you help me?" Elizabeth shoved the last piece of toast in her mouth and rose from the table. Jane followed her sister back to their room. When they returned downstairs, Mr. and Miss Darcy were waiting for them.

Elizabeth wanted to look at her hands when she realized Mr. Darcy was coming towards her, but she kept her chin high and watched him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed it. "It is good to see you again, Elizabeth." He looked deeply into her eyes, and she knew he could tell that she had not slept. Instead of escorting her to a seat with the others, he moved to the window seat, never releasing her hand.

Elizabeth looked over to her aunt, who was watching them closely. She remembered her first resolution from this morning to help her aunt and uncle feel more at ease. Shifting her shoulders, she began, "Mr. Darcy, thank you for informing me that we would visit with your aunt this afternoon."

"She wrote to me of her intentions, and that is the only way I could see for the two of you to meet. She wants to warn of what to expect at the ball. She seems to think it necessary. However, I do not agree. I know you will be fine."

"Oh. I had not been thinking of the ball much. I suppose I should thank you for your support of me." Even to her own words, Elizabeth could tell how ridiculous she sounded.

"Elizabeth, I will always support you." He paused and looked at their joined hands. Her hand fit so well in his palm. He looked back up at her eyes, red from lack of sleep. "I have been thinking about what you said yesterday. I realize that I was not open enough with you before, and you have no reason to like me. I want to move forward."

He would have continued, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Mr. Darcy, the fault lies with me as well. I was wrong before, and I too would like to move forward, if we can. I believe we have no other choice." Elizabeth allowed herself a small chuckle, again thinking herself ridiculous. To ease the tension, she looked out the window and saw his carriage waiting. "Are you wishing to leave soon, sir? You have not sent the carriage to the stables in back."

"Yes, my aunt is expecting us, mainly you, in an hour. It was not a long journey here, so the horses are not tired yet."

Elizabeth had not expected this. She pulled her hand from his and moved to join her aunt and the others. When her aunt looked questioningly at her, she smiled. "Mr. Darcy has just told me that we must leave. Apparently his aunt wishes to speak with me."

Mrs. Gardiner looked to Mr. Darcy who was standing behind Elizabeth. "I suppose you may leave, assuming Miss Darcy is traveling with you. Dinner will be at eight tonight, so make sure you return before then."

"Yes, Aunt Madeline."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner." Mr. Darcy bowed and claimed his sister from the group.

Jane walked them to the door. She was worried about Elizabeth leaving on her own, especially after how difficult the previous day had been. "Have a good time, Lizzy. I shall miss you this afternoon. It will only be my aunt and me to escort the children to the park." Jane held Elizabeth's

"Thank you, Jane. I am sure all will be well. Tell the children I will help them with their kites tomorrow." Elizabeth embraced Jane and followed Mr. Darcy down the steps to the carriage. She allowed him to take her hand to assist her into the carriage and sat next to Miss Darcy, forcing Mr. Darcy to sit opposite them. Elizabeth tried to think of something to say, but there seemed to be an embargo on every subject. Seeing Miss Darcy made her think of Mr. Wickham and the lies he had told her. This made her think of Mr. Darcy's reactions last night.

Elizabeth observed Miss Darcy who was looking out the window on her side. Remembering her discussion from last night, Miss Darcy must have suffered terribly from Mr. Wickham's schemes. Now, however, she seemed serene and calm, as though it had never happened. She was fifteen when Mr. Wickham broke her heart. She appeared more mature than her age would suggest. Certainly, Lydia would not be able to sit still and gracefully for so long. Elizabeth decided that she would like her future sister very much.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she realized that no words had been spoken since the carriage set off. Not only that, but neither of her companions seemed perturbed by the silence. Would this be an indication of what she can expect her future travels to be like? She looked over towards Mr. Darcy and found that he was staring at her with a worried expression. Hastily, she looked out her window. She could feel his gaze upon her, and it made her slightly nervous. She used to think he stared at her to find fault; however, now she knew he admired her. She had to get used to it.

The carriage slowed down in front of a magnificent building. It was clearly five stories tall, not including the probable basement, and she could tell the house consisted of nearly the entire block. The door was opened by a footman outside, and Mr. Darcy exited. Georgiana exited quickly after him, but Elizabeth once again remained in the carriage. Mr. Darcy took a step closer to the carriage so that he would not be overheard by the servants. "Do not worry, Elizabeth. I will stay with you. She is not Lady Catherine, and she wants to help you."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before accepting his hand and climbing down the carriage steps. Georgiana was already running up the steps to greet Colonel Fitzwilliam. On the last step, she remembered she was in public and stopped abruptly to drop a formal courtesy. Elizabeth was relieved to see the colonel and followed Miss Darcy with her hand resting on Mr. Darcy's arm.

When the greetings were over, Colonel Fitzwilliam escorted them to a sitting room and motioned for a servant to summon Lady Matlock and refreshments. Colonel Fitzwilliam waited for Georgiana and Elizabeth to take a seat before seating himself across from them. There was room for Mr. Darcy to sit beside Elizabeth or across from her, but he chose instead to stand behind her.

"Georgiana, it is so good to see you again. You are looking marvelous. Have you been practicing the pianoforte as much as your brother says you are?"

"Yes, Richard. My brother has continued to pay the masters to educate me. I look forward now to him spending more of his time with Elizabeth and leaving me to more peace in the future." Georgiana stifled her laugh after noticing that Elizabeth had paled slightly.

Sensing the unease, Colonel Fitzwilliam immediately rose to the challenge. "Miss Bennet, I cannot tell you how delighted I was when I found out you would be joining us this afternoon."

"Thank you, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Come now! You must call me Richard like everyone else now that we are to be family."

"Very well, Richard. You may call me Elizabeth." She was about to continue when Mr. Darcy huffed and moved to the window. Elizabeth followed him with her eyes to see what the matter was, but the door opened at the same time, and Lady Matlock flew in to sit next to Elizabeth.

"My dear, I just found out you are here. I am so glad you agreed to come with my nephew. Tea will be served soon and we have so much to discuss. I want to make sure that everyone at the ball will know that you will become a fabulous Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley. I have thought it all through. You cannot arrive at the ball with Mr. Darcy, so you must come with him to have dinner with me before the ball. You can then ride with me, and all the ladies will be green with envy at the sight of us. Now, what dress will you wear?"

Elizabeth answered politely, secretly seething that Mr. Darcy's aunt would be making these plans without even asking her opinion. Mr. Darcy watched her as she was peppered with questions about her dress and jewelry, almost smiling when Elizabeth mentioned the cross he gave her.

Lady Matlock was ecstatic. "Oh! You gave her the cross! I remember when your grandmother gave your mother that cross. It was just after your parents were married. She wore it to her first ball as a married woman. I believe that will be the perfect touch to the evening."

Elizabeth had to bite her lip to prevent a retort. Lady Matlock, however, did not notice because she rose quickly to embrace Mr. Darcy. He accepted it, but Elizabeth noted he did not seem pleased or comfortable. Lady Matlock ignored his discomfort but, immediately after, asked Elizabeth and Georgiana to join her in her private sitting room. She then told her son and nephew to play billiards while they waited.

As soon as they were seated in the private sitting room, Lady Matlock asked her maid to retrieve her jewelry. Elizabeth was surprised when Lady Matlock started placing combs in her hair, trying to see which would go best with her complexion. She found one that delighted her, made of sapphires and handed it to Elizabeth. "This will look great in your hair. If you would like, my maid can do your hair for you after you arrive. You will look your very best at the ball. It is so exciting, do you not think?"

Elizabeth was sure she was not excited, but she replied in the affirmative. Georgiana saved her by noting the time, and insisting that they leave in order to have time to get back to Gracechurch Street for dinner. Elizabeth started to curtsey, but Lady Matlock stopped her.

"We are to be family. There is no need for such formality. Elizabeth, I want to make sure you are a success, but I can see that you are not very happy about this. Is my nephew so terrible?"

"He is not, Lady Matlock. It is just too sudden for me. I did not have any say in the matter."

"Call me Aunt Eveline, and if you want advice, then you would do well to stop worrying about what you cannot change. Life will be good to you. My nephew loves you, if his sour mood is any indication."

"Why is he upset?"

"Georgiana, why don't you go tell your brother that you are ready to leave?" Georgiana readily accepted and left the room.

"Don't you see that he is jealous of my son?" Lady Matlock escorted Elizabeth to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Why should he be jealous of Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Because you called him Richard, and I am sure you enjoyed his lively and teasing ways while you were at Rosings. Everyone does."

"I did not want to call him Richard, he asked me to. What was I supposed to say?"

"Have you ever called your betrothed anything other than _Mr. Darcy_?"

Elizabeth looked away. "No."

"And do you not think he would like you to call him something more dearly?"

"He has not mentioned it."

Lady Matlock laughed. "He never mentions much. He is a very quiet, reserved person, but you should already know that. Do you know much about his family, his parents, in particular?"

"He does not mention them. I know they passed away when he was younger."

"Anne and George were very happily married, even though it was arranged. Anne had trouble conceiving children, which is why there is such a gap between William and Georgiana. Anne passed away shortly after Georgiana was born. William had been very close to his mother. After she died, William and George became very close to Georgiana since she was the only link left to Anne. They doted on her, until George started getting sick. George died shortly after William's twenty-first birthday. He became master of Pemberley and guardian to Georgiana when he should have been enjoying the seasons and flirting with ladies, although he never really did any of that. He had already been reserved, but he became more so with each season after that."

She paused, eying Elizabeth closely. "You cannot know how rare he really is. Everyone in the ton knows that Darcys do not gamble, drink to excess, and always treat everyone with respect. He is intelligent, rich, and handsome, even if he is reserved. High society has swooped down on him at every chance they got. He struggles to trust anyone outside of his family.

"His heart is in your care. He trusts you now, and you have hurt him by not showing him any familiarity toward him. He has always envied Richard's easy ways in company. Can you not see that he now feels it even more so, with you enjoying Richard's presence more than his?"

"I had not thought of it that way."

Lady Matlock stood and offered Elizabeth her hand. "Think about it. It is time for you to go now. I will not see you again until Friday. If you come at seven, we should have plenty of time to do any last-minute preparing." Her tone was more formal now.

"Thank you for telling me this, Aunt Eveline."

"You are welcome, Elizabeth. I hope you make good use of the information."

They walked downstairs in silence. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana were standing in the hallway waiting. Colonel Fitzwilliam was nowhere to be seen. Mr. Darcy did not even look at Elizabeth before heading outside. Georgiana walked with Elizabeth to the carriage. Mr. Darcy had paused at the door and helped Georgiana inside. He then turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took his offered hand and gently squeezed it before climbing into the carriage herself.

The carriage ride was very awkward, as every occupant was deep in thought. Mr. Darcy stared out of the window, forcing himself to not even look at Elizabeth.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay. School is taking all of my time. I am exhausted by the end of the day and have had no time to write. I hope you like this chapter. Please write a review to tell me your thoughts.  
**_


	12. 10c: Elizabeth's Decision

Chapter 10c: Elizabeth's Decision

Everyone was relieved when the carriage stopped. Georgiana even went so far as to sigh. The tension had built nearly to breaking point. Mr. Darcy descended first and helped his sister and Elizabeth out silently. Jane was standing at the top of the stairs smiling. Elizabeth looked up, but could not find the strength to smile back.

"How was your afternoon, Lizzy?"

"It went well. I had a very interesting discussion with Lady Matlock." Elizabeth replied, taking Jane's hand and moving inside. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana followed. Everyone moved to the parlor and joined Mrs. Gardiner. Elizabeth sat next to Georgiana and watched Mr. Darcy closely. His face was flushed slightly and he continued to refuse to look at her. Had she finally upset him too much?

She turned to Georgiana and attempted to force her mind on other matters, but Georgiana was pale and also seemed very reticent. Looking around the room, Mrs. Gardiner and Jane were eying the three of them suspiciously. Feeling a great need to resolve at least one thing, she asked to be excused to refresh herself, and encouraged Georgiana to accompany her. Georgiana looked reluctantly at her brother but followed Elizabeth up the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut in Elizabeth's room, she began. "Georgiana, would you tell me if I have upset you? I can see that you are distressed. We are to be sisters in two short weeks."

Georgiana stammered in response. "Elizabeth, you have done nothing wrong. I am not upset with you. I … have enjoyed our time together immensely."

Elizabeth was puzzled. She had been sure that the time at the Matlock's house had upset her. "Then, what is the matter?"

Georgiana paused, clearly uncomfortable. "My brother is a very good man, Elizabeth. He is trying to please you."

"Do you think I do not see this?"

"I believe, right now, I am trying to convince myself of this.

"Georgiana, what happened?"

There was another long pause. "When I went to tell … him that we were ready to leave, I heard something. He… was arguing with Richard."

"That is all? I am sure they are very close, and have argued about many things over the years."

"They tend to argue at times, yes, but not like this. I think my brother hit Richard. He was bending over and clutching his stomach when I came in. My brother saw me and withdrew from the room, not saying anything to Richard or me. You came downstairs shortly after my cousin returned to his rooms."

Elizabeth stared at Georgiana. "I did not think he was so affected as you let on. I did not mean to upset him." She sank onto her bed and looked out at the window. "Why is he so jealous of his cousin? I have not ever thought about Colonel Fitzwilliam." She started to pace the room, until she noticed a small package on her desk. The book she had purchased at the bookstore. It was hard to think that she had bought it only yesterday. She had thought to add it to the Pemberley collection, but perhaps it could have another purpose.

"Georgiana, would you help me? I need to speak to your brother. Do you think you could give him a note for me?"

"I suppose so."

Elizabeth hurriedly scrawled a note and folded it up so that it would fit in the palm of Georgiana's hand. Georgiana accepted it but did not get up from her seat. "Georgiana, I think I know why your brother acted the way he did. You should not let it worry you. It will turn out well, if I am not mistaken."

"I hope so. He was always an ideal older brother, so kind and attentive. Even after father died, he would always cheer me up. I hope that I am not the cause of his distress. The last time they argued was because of… something I had done."

Elizabeth was about to ask what had happened but thought better of it. Surely, Georgiana was talking about the near elopement. Colonel Fitzwilliam had indicated that he shared guardianship of his young cousin with Mr. Darcy. Quickly, Elizabeth changed tactics. "Has your brother told you anything of our… courtship?"

"He proposed to you in Kent. He has said that you will make him very happy and that you will be a good sister."

"So you are unaware that I did not agree to marry him right away?"

"No. Why would you not want to marry William?"

"Well, at the time, I had a very different impression of your brother. I believed some things that turned out to be untrue. I have learned more about him in the past week than I ever knew in our time together in Kent and in Hertfordshire. I also did not know that he loved me."

"So, that is all resolved now, right?"

"I believe much of our misunderstandings are behind us. But today I can lay your fears to rest and say without a doubt that he is upset at me and that it has nothing to do with you."

Georgiana could not find words strong enough for her, so she embraced Elizabeth instead. Elizabeth returned the embrace and pulled away before she lost her nerve. "I need you to give that note to your brother in a way that no one else will see you do so. Please, return now, if you are ready. I will follow you directly."

Georgiana nodded and left the room. Elizabeth took a deep breath before collecting the parcel, still wrapped from the store, and walked to her uncle's library. This morning, she decided she would act the part of a happy bride to ease the worry from her aunt and uncle. Now, she realized she needed to relieve her future husband as well.

_**AN: I know this is short, and is still a continuation of chapter 10. I assume you would prefer short updates as they come as opposed to long updates that take forever. I might get the rest of the chapter written tomorrow, but I have a lot of preparing for my students tomorrow as well. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. You made my night.**_


	13. 10d: A Heated Discussion

Chapter 10d: A Heated Discussion

Georgiana entered the parlor and sat down next to her brother. Mrs. Gardiner and Jane looked relieved to see her, and it only took a minute for her to see why. Mr. Darcy was not in the mood for small talk. She tried to speak to him twice, and was met with a cold glare each time. Holding the note in her hand, she turned and began speaking to Jane. With Jane and Mrs. Gardiner attending to the conversation, she reached next to her and took her brother's hand. He was about to pull away when he noticed the note.

Concealing the note, he stood and walked to the window. His action startled Mrs. Gardiner, so he waited until she returned to the conversation to look down at the note. He had been worried about Elizabeth's disappearance ever since they arrive. When Georgiana returned without her, it felt like another blow to him. She did not want to be in his company anymore. He saw his name written in a hand he did not recognize. It had to be hers. He opened the note.

_Mr. Darcy_

_I feel as though there has been yet another misunderstanding between us, and I will not stand for it. Meet me in the library if you can get away._

_Elizabeth_

Quickly pocketing the note, he turned to his guests and asked to be excused for a moment. It was a short distance to the library, but he was still out of breath when he reached the door. Stopping to listen, he could hear her soft steps pacing around the room. Turning the handle, he took a deep breath before entering in as dignified a manner as possible. "You wished to speak with me, madam."

Elizabeth turned to him, amazed that he could appear so calm. "Yes, I do." She thought about offering him a seat, but figured that he, like herself, would prefer to stand. "Would you mind explaining what happened between you and your cousin?"

"I do not think that is necessary. Nothing happened."

"Then what frightened Georgiana?"

"She is not frightened. She is simply tired."

"That is not what she told me."

He eyed her closely. "What did she tell you?"

"That she heard an argument before she entered the room. From Colonel Fitzwilliam's behavior, she believes that you hit him"

Mr. Darcy cringed. He did not want his sister to think less of him. He moved to the window. "The issue has been resolved."

"I am not so sure of that. Only yesterday you said that you wanted to include me in your personal affairs. I am sure that this argument has to do with me in some way. Please, tell me." Elizabeth did not like having to speak to his back, but attempted to put her needs aside.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Your aunt thinks you are jealous, but I do not understand why that would be. I am marrying you, not your cousin."

Mr. Darcy snapped. "And the fact that we are to marry is supposed make me not worry that you wish you were marrying _him_?"

"You think I wish to marry him?"

"You most certainly do not wish to marry me. I know you favor him. Everyone does."

"William! That is absurd."

Mr. Darcy was so annoyed he did not register that she had said his Christian name. "How is that absurd?"

"Turn around."

He obliged and was surprised that she was standing right in front of him. He waited for her to continue.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I am marrying you. I have accepted that. For your own peace of mind you need to stop thinking that I am in love with anyone."

"Least of all the man you are to marry?"

"You are right. I do not love you. You have not given me any reason to love you. But I want to love you. That has to be good enough for now. You said you would give me time when we were dinning at your house. You must trust me that I do not care for your cousin. What did you argue about?"

"I suppose it was nothing. I did not like that you called him Richard. You have not shown me the same familiarity."

"He asked me to. What was I supposed to do? Insult him in his own home?"

"I did not think about it like that."

"I suppose you then called him out in the billiard room. Is that why you argued?"

"No. He said I was lucky to have you."

"And that upset you?" Elizabeth laughed under her breath.

"Not as much as what he said after that." He paused.

"I am waiting."

Mr. Darcy turned around. "He said that if I did not make you happy, that he would."

"And you did not realize he was teasing you. Even if he tried, do you really think I would have accepted his advances?"

"I did not think about it at the time."

"What about now? Do you really have such a low opinion of me that you believe I would dishonor my own vows to God?"

"No." He turned around slowly. "I apologize for not coming to my senses earlier, Elizabeth. I suppose we still have a long way to go."

"Not so far as you might think, if you are willing to trust me, William."

This time he heard his name. "Say it again."

Elizabeth smiled but would not give in. "Do you trust me?"

Mr. Darcy took his hands and cupped her cheeks. "I will try. Say my name, please."

He moved closer, but Elizabeth moved back, arching her eyebrow. "Do you trust me?" She placed her hands on his chest lightly, and she could see his eyes darken in response.

"Yes." He whispered as he moved closer to her. This time, she did not back away.

Elizabeth waited until she could feel his breath on her lips. Her pulse quickened as she whispered his name once again. Instantly, his lips were upon hers. This was not the slow gentle kiss of the night before, but a passionate, deep, and filled with need. She closed her eyes and responded to his attention, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck as he dropped his hands first to her shoulders and then around her back, pulling her to him.

He did not stop until he felt her stiffen. He reluctantly stopped the kiss and tucked her head under his chin, holding her close. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for giving me another chance. I will try to be worthy of it."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and noticed a clock on the mantle. "It is getting late. My aunt will wonder be looking for me soon." She stepped away from him and noticed the packaged book on the desk, completely forgotten. "As a sign of our truce, I have something for you, William." Retrieving the book she turned to him. "I saw this in the bookstore the other day and bought a copy for my father. When Georgiana said that you had been looking for it, I purchased a second copy for us."

Smiling, Mr. Darcy walked up to her and took the package. "No one has ever purchased a gift for me in a very long time."

"Not even Georgiana?"

"Not really. She usually knits handkerchiefs or something like that. I like her gifts, but they are more out of duty than desire."

"Open it, William."

He looked at her, his eyes darkening once more. "I like the sound of my name from your lips." He quickly kissed her before he turned to the package. Opening it, he read the title. "Georgiana is right, I was looking for this. In March, I heard that Woodsworth was publishing a new book, but it was not out yet. I wanted a copy but was distracted by a very charming maiden in Kent."

"_Charming_ is not how I would describe our history, sir. However, I suppose it is your duty and your right to exaggerate my qualities. Come, let us join the others. Dinner will be ready soon." Elizabeth took his hand and led him out of the room, dropping it only when she opened the parlor door.

They joined the three ladies waiting for them, and everyone noticed the change in both of their demeanors. Mrs. Gardiner was thrilled throughout dinner to witness the exchange of smiles between the now apparently happy couple.

_**AN: Here is the (not so long) awaited chapter. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed last night. It is because of you that this last part of chapter 10 is written so quickly. I hope you like it. Elizabeth is regaining her assertiveness, and hopefully some of her wit as well. Mr. Darcy has not changed many of his ways, so he still has lots to learn. Let me know your thoughts, I love reading your reviews.**_


	14. Mr Gardiner Returns

_**AN: I am not sure I like this chapter, but here goes:**_

Chapter 11a: Mr. Gardiner Returns

Elizabeth enjoyed the rest of her evening and was tolerably comfortable with her trip to the dressmaker the next morning. Without Miss Darcy's presence, the matron of the shop was less dramatic in her effort to please. Instead, she worked quickly and diligently to get the last fitting completed, coyly throwing questions to Elizabeth, hoping to learn more about her for the gossiping ton. Elizabeth, however, was expert at deflecting such questions and left the shop feeling amused at the matron's behavior and disappointed mien.

The three ladies returned to Gracechurch Street in good spirits. Upon entering the house, they found that Mr. Darcy had recently arrived and was waiting for them in the parlor. Mr. Bingley was with him. Mr. Darcy rushed forward to kiss Elizabeth's hand in greeting, but Mr. Bingley, not having an understanding with Jane, could do no more than bow to her from across the room. His jealousy towards his friend's freedom was palpable; however, the ladies pretended they did not notice.

Mr. Darcy was the first to break the silence. "Good morning, Elizabeth. I trust your visit to the dress-maker was fruitful." He then bowed to Mrs. Gardiner and Jane while Elizabeth responded dryly to him. With the pleasantries over, the five all sat down by the windows, with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy seated just slightly apart from the others.

Mr. Bingley, unable to help himself, thanked his host for allowing him to come, even though it was completely unnecessary. Mrs. Gardiner received his thanks with grace, while Elizabeth rolled her eyes and winked at Mr. Darcy.

Jane rescued the conversation and steered it to their plans to return to Hertfordshire. "We are eager to return to Hertfordshire." She blushed as she remembered that Elizabeth was no longer traveling with her. "I mean to say, I plan to return home early in May. My aunt and uncle have agreed to go with me."

Mrs. Gardiner quickly agreed to that plan. "Yes, we have decided to take a quick drive to Hertfordshire, and then we can take Jane or Kitty with us to the Lake District when we go. I will stay at Longbourn while my husband will need to return to London here and there before we journey to the Lakes. His business will not allow him to stay away for too long, and this is the best way to make the best of the situation." She turned toward Elizabeth, realizing that if Elizabeth were not to marry, it would be _her_ going on the trip to the lakes. Elizabeth paled slightly, indicating her thoughts were traveling along the same lines.

Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's momentary distress as well. "If you are traveling to the lakes, then you should stop by Pemberley on your way. It will be a convenient stopping place, for it is halfway between the two. I am sure Elizabeth would like you to visit, as would I. You would be very welcome to stay some time with us."

Elizabeth thought about this development. For some reason, Lady Catherine's words came to the front of her mind. _Do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us. _What would she say now, knowing that her relations in trade would be staying as guests at the grand estate of Pemberley? The thought put a smile on her lips, and she was able to respond to Mr. Darcy.

"Has a date been set for the wedding, so that we may plan out some timetables?"

"I spoke to Mr. Torp this morning. The only day available the week after the final reading of the banns is Monday morning."

Elizabeth startled slightly as she quickly counted how many days separated today with her wedding. "Very well. You mentioned earlier that we are planning to stay in London for a week, so that high society can call on us and gawk at our happiness. How long were you hoping to remain in Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth tried not to think about how little control she had over her future plans.

"I thought we would finish the month at Netherfield, assuming Bingley has no objections." Mr. Darcy looked to his friend, startling him from gazing at Jane. Mr. Bingley muttered a hurried yes before turning back to Jane. Mr. Darcy was pleased and turned back to Elizabeth with a smile. "I was hoping that would give you enough time to say farewell to everyone."

Mrs. Gardiner had tactfully averted her head and was encouraging a separate conversation with Jane and Mr. Bingley. Feeling secure of their privacy, Elizabeth arched her eyebrow and responded, "Are you sure that you want to spend so much time with my family?"

"They will be my family by then, and I am sure that I want to spend that much time with you."

"Hmmm. I am not sure you have actually answered my question, sir."Elizabeth was glad that he was learning to tease. It would not do for him to be so serious all of the time.

"I was not aware that you actually wanted a response." Mr. Darcy quickly kissed Elizabeth's hand and turned to her aunt before she could respond. "Mrs. Gardiner, I hope you are not engaged for tomorrow night. I would very much like to have all of you dine at my house again. My housekeeper informed me this morning that the mistress' chambers are ready, and I would like for Elizabeth to inspect them. If there are any changes that need to be made, I would like them completed before she becomes my wife. May I expect you to come?"

Mrs. Gardiner looked to her niece who was quite pale again. "We have no engagements for tomorrow, but I hesitate to agree with you until Mr. Gardiner returns. He should be here tonight. We can give you our answer then."

Mr. Darcy was about to respond when a servant entered with the post, and another servant brought in refreshments. Mrs. Gardiner reached for the teapot. However, Elizabeth intercepted her, feeling a need to put her hands to use. Mr. Darcy noticed her hands shake slightly and worried that he knew the cause. He steered the conversation toward safer topics and was relieved that she was relaxing.

Elizabeth was grateful for this, for she could not settle her thoughts. Every time her mind settled on anything, the words _twelve days left_ would creep in and distract her. Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Darcy attempted to keep her company until Mr. Gardiner arrived mid-afternoon. Those present in the house were startled by his appearance, not that it was unexpected. What startled them was the grim expression upon his face. When he arrived, a second service of tea and cold meat was requested, which he denied, instead asking for a moment in the study with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy accepted and followed Mr. Gardiner out of the room.

Elizabeth sat with the others as she watched the door, waiting for an invitation to join the men in the study. She hardly breathed until the servant entered with the note she had been waiting for. Without sparing a moment after reading the note, Elizabeth sprang up and very nearly ran to the study. She opened the door without any hesitation and moved into the room. Seeing her uncle behind his desk, she sat in the chair next to Mr. Darcy and waited.

Mr. Gardiner did not disappoint her. "Elizabeth, it is good to see you again. I wish I had better news to relate. Your father is so reluctant to your match that he does not care about protecting any of his other daughters. He has really changed for the worse. He seems to not spend any time anymore with the family. I had to barge into his library without invitation just to speak with him."

Elizabeth looked to Mr. Darcy. "So, he is not worried that Mr. Wickham will seek to harm Lydia or anyone else?"

"He seems so distressed about your unhappiness that he is not willing to put any effort toward the rest of your family."

"But I am not unhappy!"

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath as he took in her meaning.

Mr. Gardiner continued. "You are correct. He believes you to hold your former prejudices about a certain gentleman and has stopped listening to reason. I was nearly shouting at him by the end of our discussion. I spoke to your mother after that, and, thankfully, she is more willing to hear of the need to protect her unspoken-for daughters. I never thought I would bring her into my confidences, but she may just prove herself worthy in this matter. She is still being shunned by the Lucases, and that seems to have changed her outlook somewhat. She has agreed to be a very strict chaperone where her two youngest are concerned." He paused and looked at Mr. Darcy. "I did not tell her of your history, sir."

"I knew you would not, sir." Mr. Darcy spoke without looking away from Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, are you well?"

"Of course, I am well, William. I am simply trying to comprehend everything."

Mr. Gardiner eyed the couple suspiciously. It was apparent that something had occurred in his absence, and he was pleased about it. "I suppose there is nothing to be done. I believe my sister will watch over her daughters very closely. She wants them matched well. She knows that a soldier lowly as a lieutenant will not have much money. Now that you two are to marry, she thinks her daughters will be invited to balls in London's high society in the coming season."

"I can see how this would change her ways only to set her sights on more affluent bachelors." Elizabeth chuckled under her breath. "You are lucky, sir, to have been missed completely by her… charms. I am sure she will look upon our coming to visit as a chance to finally show up Lady Lucas. She has wanted to do so ever since Charlotte married. If she had any inkling of your intentions last fall, you would not have been spared anything. It was a very good thing for it too. I doubt you would have remained at Hertfordshire as long as you did."

Mr. Gardiner responded lightly before Mr. Darcy could formulate a reply. "Yes, well. We cannot conjecture as to _that_ case. We can only wait and see what happens." He paused for effect. "So tell me, how have things been here? Have I missed anything important?"

Elizabeth smiled her dazzling smile at her uncle before she turned toward Mr. Darcy and winked. "You have not missed much, I dare say. We have been invited to dine with Mr. Darcy tomorrow night. We only await your approbation of the plan."

Mr. Gardiner nodded. "I am surprised my wife feared my dissent. She knows I love good food and company. We find both at your home, sir."

Mr. Darcy, still looking at Elizabeth, took only a moment to find that they were teasing each other. Relieved that Elizabeth was content enough to laugh, Mr. Darcy suggested they return to the parlor, where Mrs. Gardiner was surely waiting for news.

Mr. Gardiner was quick to agree and left the room before the other two had risen from their chairs. Mr. Darcy patiently waited for Elizabeth; however, she did not appear ready to move to the parlor.

"Elizabeth, I know I asked you this before, but are you really well?"

"I am well enough, William. I simply do not like the idea of distressing my father. He was never very good at worrying about anything. He always preferred to think that every issue could be dissolved by laughing. Now, he is worried for me. In all of my worries, I find I have not thought much of his worrying over me. I suppose I feel like an undutiful daughter."

"My dear, I am sure he would not think you undutiful. The way things have played, I am sure he is much more angered at me than you. You are completely not at fault for what happened over the previous few days. Our circumstances are not what I would have wished them to be, and I am sure he feels like he should have protected you from me."

Elizabeth thought on this a moment. "Then we shall show him, when we go to Hertfordshire, that he need not worry for me. We must show him how happy we can be together." Elizabeth finally climbed out of the chair. Mr. Darcy was up in an instant and moved to her side.

"I am relieved to hear that you will be happy with me, my dear." Once again, he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead before releasing her.

Dinner passed amiably, and the gentlemen stayed after to spend more time with the ladies. Mr. Gardiner retired early, but Mr. Darcy turned the pages while Elizabeth played on the small pianoforte in the sitting room. Mr. Darcy then read from a book of poems while Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner listened attentively. Jane and Mr. Bingley pretended to pay attention to the others, but were clearly lost in their own conversation throughout the evening. They were surprised when Mr. Darcy insisted it was time to return home.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay guys. Life intruded and needed to be settled. I think all is well. I just have not had time to write. It looks like weekends will by my only time to write for the next few weeks. I was a bit down by the latest review on Amazon for my other story. They said my writing was worse than a high school book report. I should not let it get to me, but it does. Some people are just heartless and cruel. Anyway, I am glad for all of you who truly appreciate this story. Your support means a lot to me.**_


	15. 11b: What's in a Name

_**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. I had hoped to get this one done, but could not find the time. Here is a little bit to get you through the week. I should be able to post a longer chapter next weekend.**_

Chapter 11b:

Elizabeth and Jane were the last to arrive at the breakfast table the next morning. Mr. Darcy was sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner at one end. He rose and greeted her pleasantly before returning to Mr. Gardiner's intriguing conversation about the importation of coffee related to the quality of the working conditions in the Americas. Mrs. Gardiner happily moved to sit next to her nieces, hoping for more pleasant conversation.

They were about to begin talking when a servant entered. He brought Mrs. Gardiner a note. She read it and exclaimed, "Lizzy, your dresses are here. Come with me, so that we can make sure all is in order." She turned to the servant. "Thank you, Roger. Please see that the bill goes to Mr. Gardiner." She took Elizabeth's hand and led her through the hall.

The ladies spent the rest of the morning inspecting and trying on dresses, only pausing when Elizabeth complained that she had not eaten any breakfast. Mrs. Gardiner huffed at her niece before she requested a tray be sent up. When they returned downstairs, Mr. Darcy was waiting for them in the parlor, reading a book. He appeared mostly comfortable.

Elizabeth exclaimed at the sight of him. "Mr. Darcy! I did not expect you to be waiting for us. If we had known, we would have returned downstairs sooner."

Mr. Darcy scowled at her use of his proper appellation. She still was uncomfortable calling him William. "I understand your need to see to your new purchases. Georgiana is usually upstairs for the rest of the day when her new gowns are delivered. I have not been alone long. Your uncle was kind enough to keep me company until he needed to get to return to his warehouse."

Mrs. Gardiner stepped into the conversation. "I hope you will stay for refreshments. _Poor_ Lizzy felt deprived of breakfast and a tray of toast has not been able to settle her. I must go speak to the kitchen staff. I am sure you will be entertained in my absence." She curtseyed and exited the room, laughing as she went.

Jane walked quietly to the window seat and selected a book to pretend to read. She knew her responsibilities as chaperone; however, she also knew that Mr. Darcy needed to feel comfortably alone with her sister in order to be himself.

Elizabeth blushed at her aunt's teasing, causing Mr. Darcy to smile broadly. "Did you discuss anything important with my uncle this morning?" She silently cursed herself for not being able to think of anything better to say.

"We did. My solicitor finalized the settlement papers, and your uncle has approved them in your father's stead. He suggested that I _not_ travel to Hertfordshire to speak with him at this time. My solicitor will send a copy to your father. It is enough that your uncle has approved of them. As he put it, I was more generous than he had expected."

"I figured it would be. If I have learned anything over the past week, it is that you are generous and kind to those you care about."

"A compliment from you! Thank you, my dear." He took her hand and kissed it playfully.

"It is not so much a compliment as a statement of fact, William." She tried to hide her smile.

He gripped her hand instantly and pulled her slightly closer. "Say it again."

She followed his lead to a point and stopped, arching her eyebrows in challenge. "I did not compliment you." She attempted to appear confused.

"You know what I meant." He growled as he tried to pull her closer once more, but she would not give in. "Say my name again."

"William." She whispered, finding her heart racing faster than it would if she had run across a park.

Overcome with his passion, he used his free hand to cup her chin as he came to her and kissed her lightly. He leaned back only far enough to see that she had closed her eyes in anticipation. "I wish you would say my name more often." He paused. "I wish you were more comfortable in my presence."

Elizabeth settled back in the sofa and straightened her skirt. "I am not uncomfortable with saying your name, William."

"Then why am I still _Mr. Darcy_ to you?"

"It is proper for me to call you Mr. Darcy at times. When we are at the ball, tomorrow for instance, you would not wish for everyone to see me call you by your given name, would you?"

"Certainly not, my dear. But what about just now? Only your aunt and sister were here to witness it. Surely, you are comfortable with them around." He watched her closely as her hands continued to smooth her skirts.

Elizabeth contemplated her answer. She did not want him to believe that she was uncomfortable with him. "There are times when you deserve to be called Mr. Darcy and, at other times, I can see a sort of monster hiding behind your eyes. He rises when I call your name, and you seem to grow more impulsive than you ought to do. I am only doing my duty to keep your hands to yourself." She turned away, hoping to hide her distress.

"I suppose I must accept that answer." He continued to watch her closely, not believing her to be expressing her true mind. He changed the topic "What time would you like to go to Darcy house today. We cannot wait for dinner time if you are to inspect the mistress' chambers. The light will not be good enough."

Once again, Elizabeth paled at the thought of visiting her future residence. This time, her aunt was not present to redirect the conversation. "I suppose I should ask my aunt when she will be available."

As if on cue, the door opened and Mrs. Gardiner walked in with servants carrying loaded trays with tea and cold meats. Mr. Darcy immediately rose and moved to an empty window, his mind whirling with emotions, trying to keep his face calm and cool. Elizabeth, feeling relieved by Mr. Darcy's absence, moved to her aunt's side and asked if she could travel to the Darcys' townhouse earlier than originally planned.

Mrs. Gardiner eyed Mr. Darcy suspiciously. "Is your sister at home, sir?"

"She is not planning on running any errands today. I expect she is spending the day practicing on the pianoforte. Mrs. Annesley is with her."

Mrs. Gardiner sighed in resignation. "I suppose that will be chaperone enough. I must stay and tend to the children. Lizzy, you and Jane may leave with Mr. Darcy as soon as the carriage is ready. Mr. Gardiner and I will come in time for dinner tonight."

Mr. Darcy bowed to Mrs. Gardiner, deciding it was best not to say anything. Mrs. Gardiner asked a servant to send for the carriage, and everyone sat down to eat. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner led the conversation through most of the meal. Elizabeth, who had been hungry, could hardly eat and only nibbled on a sandwich and sipped a small cup of tea. After a lengthy pause, Mrs. Gardiner suggested to Elizabeth that she change for her trip to Mr. Darcy's house. Elizabeth gratefully accepted and exited the room.

Elizabeth and Jane were ready quickly, and before Elizabeth felt prepared, she was watching Mr. Darcy sitting across from her in the carriage. Jane once again carried the conversation in the carriage. Elizabeth put forth a good effort at responding to her, while Mr. Darcy did not say a word the entire journey.

When they reached Mr. Darcy's townhouse, they found the servants were lined up on the steps outside. Elizabeth had met the housekeeper and butler, Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, and a few of the other servants on her first dinner in the house. Now, it appeared that she would be meeting the rest of the staff. There were easily fifteen servants standing and waiting for her approbation.

Mr. Darcy helped Jane and Elizabeth out of the carriage. Jane stood to the side so that Mr. Darcy could escort Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand with pride as she squared her shoulders and followed him up the stairs. Progress was slow as Mr. Darcy stated each servant's name and position. Elizabeth was quick to realize that only the higher ranks were assembled. Elizabeth noted that the full staff must be around thirty or forty servants. Elizabeth squared her shoulders to give her courage and acknowledged each one with a smile, taking note of each name.

_**AN: Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. I had wanted to respond to each one of you, but thought my time better spent writing the next bit. Know that I appreciate your words. I promise to keep writing...**_


	16. 11c: Touring the Mistress' Chambers

Chapter 11c: Touring the Mistress' Chambers

Elizabeth squared her shoulders to give her courage and acknowledged each one with a smile, taking note of each name. All of the servants were clean and proper, curtseying or bowing in turn and welcoming their future mistress warmly. At the top of the stairs, Mrs. Hammond stood with her husband and another lady who appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I introduce Mrs. Chevalier. She will be your lady's maid, if you approve of her."

Elizabeth bowed her head slightly, curious that Mr. Darcy would have already began hiring a servant for her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Chevalier."

"Good morning, m'dame. I am sure ze pleasure is all mine." Her French accent was strong, as though she only recently arrived from France. Elizabeth was unsure how well she would get along with her, although she was excited that it might mean another way to learn more about a foreign place.

Mr. Darcy, unwilling to continue in the street, moved Elizabeth inside, ending the introduction of the staff. "I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Elizabeth. I simply wanted to get it over with so that we will have more time together when we marry. Georgiana is waiting for you in the music room, if I am not mistaken. She was nervous about the idea of being around all of our servants at one time. Therefore, she did not wish to greet you in the hallway."

Mr. and Mrs. Hammond entered the foyer to assist the three travelers with their outer clothes. The other servants returned to their duties using a different entrance to the house. Mr. Darcy escorted both Jane and Elizabeth to the music room, where Georgiana stopped playing the moment she heard the door open.

"Jane, Elizabeth! It is so good to see you again." She exclaimed as she skipped across the room. "I am so glad that you have come. It will make dinner with my aunt and uncle so much more pleasant with you here."

Elizabeth started. "What do you mean? Are Lord and Lady Matlock coming to dinner?" She turned to Mr. Darcy with an accusatory glare.

"That is correct. I thought I had mentioned it. Richard and his older brother, Viscount Avery, will be attending as well. It is only a small family gathering." He added the last quickly, in hopes of assuaging his guilt of not telling her.

Elizabeth chuckled under her breath. "A small family gathering! Mr. Darcy, are there any other surprises in store for us during this visit?"

Georgiana rescued the conversation. "Elizabeth, may I take you to see your future rooms? The light will begin fading in a few hours." She boldly took Elizabeth's arm and steered her towards the door.

Before the door was opened, Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy and Jane. "Are you not coming, too?" Immediately, Jane walked to her sister, relieved to not be left in the room with Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, however, did not move. "I think it better if I attend to some matters of business in my study." He moved towards them and kissed Elizabeth's hand lightly, carefully directing her away from the others. "Please take careful note of anything not to your taste. The next time you see the room, I want everything to please you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth watched his eyes carefully. The emotion on his face was almost overpowering. She could not speak. Noticing his anxiety at her lack of response, she nodded slightly.

"Remember, Elizabeth, that money is no issue. Even if you change every aspect of the room, you will not hurt _our_ finances." Elizabeth noted his stress on the word "our_."_ He really did want her to be comfortable.

Georgiana reluctantly invaded their privacy. "Brother, you worry too much. She has not even seen the room. Come, Elizabeth. The time is getting away from us." She took Elizabeth's free hand and pulled her away from Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth was glad to be rescued from such intensity and followed Georgiana up the stairs. Her original tour had been only of the ground floor, as opulent as it was. With each step, her curiosity mounted until she reached the last step slightly ahead of Georgiana. The rich mahogany steps were ornamented with a very well made and lavish rug trailing down the center of the steps.

Jane followed behind her sister, eager to support her in any way possible, even though she could not quite shake the feeling of anxiety such lavish wall and floor decorations created. They were certainly new to this type of living, and her sister would soon be mistress of all this and more. She hoped that her sister would be happy about her circumstances; it was draining watching her pretend to a happiness she did not feel.

"This is the first floor. The main bedrooms are on this floor. The nursery and a few lesser used guest chambers are on the second floor. My room is this one." She pointed to the only door to the left. "I picked it because I like to be able to watch the comings and goings from my window seat." She turned around to face the short hallway. "These are guest chambers. Miss Bingley usually takes that room next to mine. I suppose it will be a while before she uses that room again." She smiled slightly at the thought before stepping down the hall.

Elizabeth noted that they were passing three or four doors on each side. The house was much larger than she had realized. There were mirrors behind tables on the sides of the hall, which was trimmed with mahogany.

Georgiana stopped suddenly. "Mr. Bingley is staying in that room, next to my brother's room, over there."

Jane gathered her courage to speak. "Where is Mr. Bingley? I have not seen him this time."

"He does not stay for dinner when my aunt and uncle visit. He is dinning with Mr. Hurst and his sisters tonight. They wished to attend a ball and they needed him to be allowed through the door."

Elizabeth did not hide her laugh at the thought of Miss Bingley wearing one of her hideous orange gowns, only tolerated by others because of her brother's wealth. A small part of her wished she could invite Miss Bingley to tea and goad her _good fortune_. She started as she realized they were facing the door next to the one indicated as Mr. Darcy's door. It was her future rooms.

Georgiana noticed Elizabeth start and sought to reassure her. "Elizabeth, it is only a room. We are so happy that you will be here in just two weeks. I hope you like the room." When she realized Elizabeth would not open the door, she moved to turn the handle. The door opened, and Elizabeth walked in. The curtains were all drawn open, flooding the room with light. Mrs. Hammond and Mrs. Chevalier were standing in a doorway to the right.

The room was decorated with varying hues of blue. The dark mahogany bedposts and furniture stood out in great contrast to the light wallpapers and paints. Elizabeth looked up and noted that the color on the ceiling was the shade of the spring sky. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm the feelings that were fighting for recognition. Mrs. Darcy must have decorated the room when she first entered the house. Turning to the others, she saw that Georgiana had moved to a chair by the fire.

"This room is beautiful, Georgiana. It is more than I ever thought a room could be."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She smiled at Elizabeth before turning to the chair in front of her. "This was my mother's favorite reading chair. My brother told me many stories of sitting in here listening to her read to him. I was too young to remember her. His stories helped me when my father passed away. He told me that he would come here to talk to her. I even caught him crying here about a month ago. He was sad about something, and was kneeling on the floor with his head resting on the cushion. When I confronted him, he only said that he was upset about something unimportant. I sometimes come in here to think, that is why I found him. He was not upset with me. I like the peace that this room emulates. I feel as though I can remember my mother in this room." Georgiana blinked as tears burned her eyes.

"Georgiana, I do not particularly like this chair for reading. I think I would prefer a sofa where I can settle my legs on the side when I read. Would you like this chair moved to your room?"

"Really, Elizabeth?" Georgiana, lost for words, simply embraced Elizabeth with a force heretofore only used with her brother. Elizabeth returned the embrace and was moved to kissing Georgiana's wet cheeks.

Elizabeth motioned for Mrs. Hammond to come closer, and Mrs. Hammond continued with a more thorough inspection of the room. She knew the dates of each piece of furniture, and informed Elizabeth that a new mattress and linens had been ordered for her. Jane stayed with Georgiana by the fireplace while Elizabeth followed Mrs. Hammond into the dressing room. Elizabeth could see a vanity desk with a large mirror on the wall above it and a comfy chair sitting in front. The vanity had several drawers that would easily hold all of Elizabeth's possessions with plenty of room to spare.

Turning to look at the back of the room, she saw where her gowns and other clothing would be kept. Once again, there were more shelves and closets than she expected. She saw some packages sitting on the shelves. "What are these?" She asked the housekeeper.

"Mr. Darcy purchased a few things for when you become Mrs. Darcy."

"When? How did he know what to buy?"

Mrs. Hammond smiled as she realized Elizabeth was more worried about Mr. Darcy's sentiments than the actual gifts. "It is my understanding that he visited the shop you frequented with Miss Darcy, Ma'am. They sent these over yesterday. You may open them, if you wish."

Elizabeth stared at the packages. Part of her was curious as to what he would purchase. Another part of her felt that she had no right to look inside the packages. She had not _earned_ them yet. "That is not necessary. I suppose they could be simply put away. I will see them soon enough as it is. She turned around and noticed a partition hiding a tub large enough for her to sit in. She stepped closer to it and noticed there was a seat inside for her comfort.

Mrs. Hammond answered the unspoken question. "Mr. Darcy also ordered this new bathing tub. It arrived yesterday as well. He hopes you will like it."

Elizabeth did not dare respond but moved to the front of the room, where there was a circle of sofas and chairs around a small table. This must be her private sitting room for entertaining her close friends and sisters. It would be very cozy.

Feeling that she had seen all there was to see, she returned to the bedroom and once again took in the size of the room. The windows made the room very open and pleasant. She walked over to the window and saw that the view was of a small garden enclosed by a fence and large hedges. She could see where vegetables were grown for the kitchen in one small corner, but could also see many flowers growing along a narrow path. The garden was very well kept while still promising a pleasant time out of doors. It was not until Mrs. Hammond opened the floor length window that Elizabeth realized that there was a small balcony.

She stepped out and could smell the faint aroma of the flowers as a breeze rolled by. It was a stark contrast to how the rest of London smelled. She looked around and saw that there were two iron molded chairs with cushions and a low table. Smiling, she turned back into the room. Jane and Georgiana had already vacated the room, presumably to return downstairs. Mrs. Hammond asked if there was anything Elizabeth wanted to change.

After noting the need for a sofa by the fire and the request to move the chair to Miss Darcy's rooms, Elizabeth could think of nothing else that she would wish to change. Mrs. Hammond then asked to be excused to see to dinner arrangements. When the door shut behind Mrs. Hammond, Elizabeth realized she was alone. Mrs. Chevalier must have remained in the dressing room or else returned to another part of the house. Feeling at ease with the room, she walked over to the bed and sat down upon it.

In eleven days, she would sleep in this bed, and welcome her husband to it as well. The bed was large, which almost worried her more, for it was clear that there would be extra room to… She could not finish the thought. Turning away from the bed, she noticed a door on the wall that she had not seen previously. Wondering where it would lead, she stood and moved to it.

Hesitating only a moment, she turned the door knob and opened the door. Another bedchamber was visible with a matching fireplace and windows. The bed was even larger than hers was, and Elizabeth was struck with the realization that this must be Mr. Darcy's rooms. She looked around and saw that no one was around. Curious, she stepped inside the room and allowed the door to close. The room was elegant in its simplicity. Mr. Darcy had a few small bookshelves by the fireplace and by the bed. There was a small writing desk and a simple chair in front of it. The room was not designed to pass much of the master's time.

As she thought about the usefulness of the room, a door opened behind her. Elizabeth nearly screamed in fright as she turned around. Mr. Darcy stood there, silhouetted by the light from his own dressing room.

"Elizabeth. I did not expect to see you, here."

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy. I was touring my… rooms and I saw the door. I was curious as to what was on the other side."

"So you have found me." He walked into the room until he stood directly in front of her.

"I have." Elizabeth tried to sound braver than she felt. She was alone with Mr. Darcy in his bedchamber. Looking into his eyes, she could see his eyes transforming as he tried to control the passion inside.

"Have the others gone?" He asked, not sure if he hoped there were others on the other side of the door or not.

"Yes. I was alone."

"And do you like the rooms?"

"Yes. They are lovely."

"Oh, Elizabeth." He whispered as he lost control and took her into his arms. His eyes closed as he savored the feel of her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Her chest was pressed into his, creating a need inside of him that he had tried valiantly to keep under check. "I love you, my dear. This is where you are supposed to be."

He knelt down and kissed her before she could respond. His kiss was passionate as he continued to hold her close to him. He did not even realize that she was not returning his kiss. Lost in his own haze he pushed her back against the wall and continued to kiss her as his hands continued to roam over her form. When he finally released her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck, coming dangerously close to the hem of her gown before Elizabeth whispered, "Please, Mr. Darcy. Let me go."

The words washed over him more effectively than ice water could have done. He released her so quickly she nearly fell over before she regained her balance. Angered at his own actions, he turned away from her and started to pace the room. On his third turn, he noticed she had left the room. _How could he have upset her so?_

He quickly returned to his dressing room to finish changing. His valet was kind enough not to mention anything. Mr. Darcy was ready to return downstairs faster than he was prepared to face Elizabeth again, but he knew it must be done. He needed to apologize for his behavior and reassure her that it would not happen again. He did not pause until he was outside the music room. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and opened the door.

It did not take him long to ascertain that Elizabeth was not in the room.

_**AN: Here is a longer chapter than I have been able to write in a while. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I have been struggling at work, and could use the encouragement. I have one more bit to write before the chapter(s) with the ball. How will Lady Matlock help at dinner?**_


	17. 11d: Another Heated Discussion

_**AN: I did not realize how much my last chapter would infuriate my readers. It was not quite so bad as you imagined. I hope this helps. She is not repulsed by him, she was only overcome.**_

Chapter 11d: Heartfelt Discussion

It did not take him long to ascertain that Elizabeth was not in the room. Georgiana and Jane were sitting together at the pianoforte, and a maid was sitting in a far corner, waiting to be of use. He was about to turn around when Georgiana noticed him and stopped playing.

"Brother! How do you like this new song?"

Mr. Darcy gave his sister his attention, even though it took all of his strength to be able to do so. He had not taken in any of the song she was playing. "It is lovely. Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"I do not know if she returned from touring her rooms. She was busy with Mrs. Hammond, so we left her to it."

Mr. Darcy startled when Elizabeth spoke from behind him. "That is correct. I very much enjoyed touring the rooms, and, when Mrs. Hammond was finished, she left and I simply observed the room for a few moments longer. I lost track of time." She was watching him carefully.

As if on cue, Georgiana started a new piece of music that required a very forceful measure on the notes. Realizing that she was giving him a chance for private conversation with Elizabeth, he took her hand and led her to a corner away from the pianoforte and the maid. When they sat down, Elizabeth was impatient to begin.

"Mr. Darcy, I must apologize for my poor display upstairs. I don't know what overcame me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. I was a brute. My only defense was that I did not expect to see you. I should not have been so forceful in my desires. I am grateful for your presence of mind to stop me." He took her hand and kissed it, noting the blush upon her cheeks. "I was afraid you would be angered with me. You would have had every right to be so."

"I was startled, that is all. I am not angry with you."

"When I did not see you here with my sister, I was afraid that you had left."

Elizabeth could tell this was more of a question than a statement and was kind enough to answer his plea. "When I returned to… my room, Mrs. Chevalier was there, and she noticed that my hair had come undone. She fixed it for me."

Eager to change the subject, Mr. Darcy responded, "Do you approve of her?"

"I suppose I do, however, I am not sure it was your duty to hire a lady's maid for me. Is that not my prerogative?"

"Yes. I was worried that you would not have thought of it. I wanted everything to be to your taste when you arrive as Mrs. Darcy. She knows that her remaining employed here is entirely dependent on you."

"You did not think that I would be able to select a lady's maid of my own." Even as she said the words, Elizabeth was not sure if she was stating a fact or asking a question.

Mr. Darcy eyed her carefully before responding. "I was worried that you would not have thought of it in time. As I said, I wanted everything to be ready. I am used to running the household on my own. I know what needs to be done."

"And will you continue to arrange my affairs after we marry?"

"I will try very hard not to."

Elizabeth laughed silently. "Mr. Darcy, if this is going to work, you must trust me. I would have hired a lady's maid after our marriage and all would have been well."

"And what would you have done in the week that it takes to interview and hire a lady's maid? Would you have tended to your own hair?" Finally, the conversation had turned to his favor.

"I am capable of that. I could have also asked one of the maids to help me."

"They are not trained enough to do a reasonable job and neither are you." He paused as he realized he was becoming angry and softened his tone. "It is important that you look the part of Mrs. Darcy from the start. Mrs. Chevalier can do that for you. She has been trained very well to tend to a lady of fashion."

"Are you saying you disapprove of my current style?" Elizabeth quipped.

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes as he realized his error. He had been cornered. "I do not disapprove, but the ton would."

"You care about what the ton says?"

"I do when it comes to how they treat my wife."

"I will have to remember that." She looked away, annoyed but unwilling to vent her thoughts.

Mr. Darcy released a deep sigh as he realized she was upset with him. He hoped a change of subject would help. "What do you think of your rooms?"

"The room is lovely. I would not want to change it."

"There is nothing you would change?"

"Well, Georgiana told me about the chair in front of the fire. It was your mother's favorite place to read. She mentioned that you and she still use the chair to feel close to her."

"That chair was her favorite place to read and holds many happy memories for me." Mr. Darcy stiffened as the conversation turned. He had not spoken of his mother to anyone before.

"I told Georgiana that she should have the chair. I hope you do not mind."

"It is your room to do as you wish." Elizabeth noted his eyes were shinning.

The music ended, and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy showed their appreciation as Georgiana selected a new song. They listened in silence for a minute while Georgiana played the first few chords. Then Elizabeth began again. "I did not realize how much Georgiana missed not having a mother to guide her while she was growing up."

He did not respond immediately. "That is true. My father was a good man, and he tried to spend time with us. It was hard for him to be with Georgiana. She has our mother's eyes and chin. He missed his wife too much to be around her for long."

"Georgiana indicated that you liked hearing stories from your mother in that chair."

Another long silence followed. Georgiana began another song before Mr. Darcy was master of himself enough to speak again. "When I was very young, I used to sneak into her room, and she would read to me from her books."

"And after she passed away, you found comfort in the chair?"

"No. My father locked up the room, and I was sent away to school. It was not until my father passed away that I ever entered her rooms again."

Elizabeth eyed him carefully. "William, you became master of Pemberley when you were very young, did you not?"

"Yes. My father died just after my twentieth birthday, although I had been managing some of the estate already at that time. We had known he was ill, but it was still unexpected."

"Did you have any help assuming such a burden?"

"Of course I had help. My steward and solicitors told me everything I needed to know."

"That is not what I meant. I am sure they were very eager to help you. I meant, did you have anyone to whom you could talk to about your worries or troubles?"

"I did not need any help, and neither did my father."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. "Your father had your mother when he took over the estate, did he not?"

"Yes, they were married when my grandfather passed away."

"Then he did have a source of guidance in her. Is that why you chose her chair to comfort you?"

"I found that I could think better in her room, by her chair. When Georgiana first asked about our mother, I showed her the chair and explained that it had been her favorite. I did not realize she had taken to visiting the chair until she…"

Elizabeth held his hand for support. "She came upon you a month ago. Why had you been upset?"

"It does not matter."

"William, it matters to me. I have learned more about you today than I have learned in all our time together. You are a very private man, and I _want_ to get to know you. I cannot be your wife until you trust me." She took his hand and raised it to her face, lightly kissing the palm before releasing it. He did not withdraw his hand.

"When I needed to think, I used to go to her chair. I could always hear her voice telling me what to do. After I met you in Hertfordshire, I could no longer hear her. I could not stop thinking of you. I was trying to forget you. I had been dealing with some lengthy matters concerning the estate and wanted guidance, but the only voice I heard was yours." He paused and closed his eyes. "You were laughing at me. My head hurt from reading the papers from my steward. I tried to sleep, but you came to me. I woke up and tried to clear my thoughts. I went to _her _chair, but she still refused to talk to me. I was simply overwhelmed.

"That is when I decided that I needed you. I need your laughter, and most if not all of your arguments have been sound. I wanted to be able to trust you. I was planning on going to my aunt's house at Rosings, and from there I was going to travel to Hertfordshire. I was surprised when I found out that you were visiting in Kent, and it suited my purposes."

"Are you upset that I am giving the chair to your sister?"

"No. That chair has not suited my purposes since I met you. I will spend the rest of my days with you. Georgiana can enjoy the chair, if it will help her. She is not looking forward to coming out next year. I expect you will help her with that."

"Of course, I will help her."

"Thank you." He turned to the pianoforte and saw that Georgiana and Jane were leaning into the music sheets, completely hidden from view. Turning the other direction, he saw the maid and asked her to order refreshments.

As soon as they were alone, he moved his other hand to frame Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth, when I asked you to marry me, I was sure that I wanted you. I did not realize how selfish I had been. I did not even consider your feelings until you threw them at me that morning in your uncle's parlor. Since then, I have tried to please you and believed myself to be succeeding at winning your regard. I can see now how much I had misled myself. I have never shared these thoughts with anyone before. I did not think that I would need to change to be with you. I can see that now. Thank you, my dear."

He lightly touched his lips to hers. He was gentle, and she melted into his touch and placed her hands on his chest for support. When he released her lips, he rested his forehead against hers. This was not enough for her, so she scooted closer and settled her head into the crook of his neck. "This is better. Thank you for sharing your story with me, William."

Feeling overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and kissed her again. He did not even realize that the door had opened and the music had stopped playing until Lady Matlock spoke.

_**AN: Thank you for your support, and I hope you are enjoying the story. It is much longer than I had intended, so I hope those of you hoping for a resolution of Elizabeth's feelings will not be disappointed. Please remember that it has only been a week since she started thinking well of him.**_


	18. 11e: Recovering from embarassment

Chapter 11e

Feeling overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and kissed her again. He did not even realize that the door had opened and the music had stopped until Lady Matlock spoke.

"Well, this is a sight!" Lady Matlock exclaimed. Mr. Darcy, who had had his back to the door, broke away from Elizabeth and stood, attempting to stand in such a way as to shield Elizabeth as much as he could while she regained her composure. He was blushing profusely as he walked to his aunt and greeted her. Georgiana and Jane had already welcomed the new arrivals and were standing to the side.

Elizabeth stood quickly and smoothed her skirts, sure that she would prefer to be anywhere else right now. She blushed as the mortification of what she had done swept over her. Frozen in place, she could only watch the scene before her.

Mr. Darcy took his aunt's hand and attempted to kiss it. However, Lady Matlock pulled her hand away. "I do not think I wish to be kissed by that mouth of yours after what I just witnessed."

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, Aunt Eveline." Mr. Darcy blushed even deeper. "It is good to see you again." Noticing a smile hiding behind her eyes indicating her sour mood was a pretense, he turned to his uncle. Lord Matlock did not look pleased. "Uncle Barnaby," He bowed slightly. "Welcome."

Mr. Darcy greeted his cousin Avery as cordially as his still blushing cheeks would allow before giving Richard a cold stare and no welcome. At first, Colonel Fitzwilliam was struggling to contain his laughter at the scene he had walked in on. Locking eyes with Mr. Darcy, however, was enough for the mirth to die straightaway. Neither had forgotten their last encounter. Mr. Darcy quickly moved away from his cousin, suddenly excited that his cousin had seen him in an amorous embrace with Elizabeth.

He walked to Elizabeth and took her hand, resting it in the crook of his arm. He walked her forward with their chins as high as their red necks would allow. Lord Matlock did not bow in greeting to Elizabeth; however, Lady Matlock was very eager to welcome Elizabeth. She was even kind enough not to notice her swollen lips.

Georgiana took the lead to carry the conversation, and Mr. Darcy easily noted that this was the largest party for which Georgiana had ever carried the conversation. He put his own thoughts to the side and continued the conversations. Everyone followed where Georgiana led, and the afternoon passed pleasantly enough.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner arrived half an hour before dinner was to be served. While they were astonished to see the Matlocks, they were well bred enough to hide their surprise. Lord Matlock did not hide his distress. His wife was only slightly more polite. Only Viscount Avery and Colonel Fitzwilliam were civil and energetic throughout the meal. No one felt comfortable, but the time passed without any discord.

At the end of the meal, Lady Matlock had recovered from enough of her shock enough to start a conversation with Elizabeth. Elizabeth startled when she took her arm and led her to a corner away from any eavesdroppers. "Elizabeth, it seems that you have done an admirable job of mending fences with my nephew. I was very pleased to see how well you two are getting along, even though it was entirely inappropriate. I assume you have worked out your differences."

Elizabeth eyed her warily. "I doubt it is possible to ever work out all of our differences, as you put it. However, you might say we have come to an understanding." Elizabeth winced slightly as she saw that Lady Matlock was determined. Elizabeth was sure it was none of her future aunt's business, and wanted to leave it that way.

"You are very sly."

"Should I not keep my life to myself? I am happy, and so is your nephew. Can we not leave it at that?"

"I suppose we must." Lady Matlock felt irritated that she could not get more information. She changed tactics."As long as you are willing to care for him, I will agree with you that all will be well. I watched you through dinner, and I must say you are adapting to your new role admirably. You will make a splendid mistress of Pemberley."

"Thank you, Aunt Eveline." Elizabeth eyed Lady Matlock warily.

Lady Matlock continued. "Tomorrow you will come to my house at five. We will have a splendid dinner, and then my maid and I will help you prepare for the ball. You must be the most splendid lady present, and I am certain you will be. After the ball, we must return to my house. In the afternoon, you will be able to greet callers with me, and at dinner, you can meet some very influential friends of mine. Mr. Darcy can ensure you will be returned to your aunt's house in time for the church service Sunday morning."

"You intend that I will sleep two nights at your house." Elizabeth was not sure if this was a question or not.

"I thought we already discussed it."

"This is the first I am hearing of it. I must check with my aunt before I agree to this. She may be expecting me to help entertain friends of hers."

"Oh, posh! She has had plenty of time for that. You must give me some chance to get to know you and to battle the gossips who will be clamoring for chances to get to know you. We must do this if you are to be accepted by society."

Elizabeth squared her shoulders indignantly. "As Mr. Darcy's wife, I am sure most everyone would not dare refuse to accept me as I am."

"This is true for only some. I have a much larger influence than Mr. Darcy."

"And you have already agreed to stand with us. I do not see why I should be ignoring my family for you."

"I did not intend to ignore your family. However, you are entering a new, higher circle in society. They will not accept your family here in Cheapside. I am not asking you to give them up. I am simply stating the truth. You cannot entertain both at the same time. I am sure your aunt and uncle know this, owing to the fact that they are letting you attend the ball."Lady Matlock added coldly, "I am not used to being refused."

"I can see that. Perhaps it would do you some good."

Lady Matlock was about to respond when Mr. Darcy joined them, sitting next to Elizabeth and across from his aunt. "Aunt, did I not tell you that Elizabeth could hold her own in any conversation. You must learn to control your emotions better when around her. She gets the better of anyone in a verbal spar."

Elizabeth, feeling relieved, smiled at her betrothed. Stunned by the emotion evident on her face, Mr. Darcy returned the smile and kissed her hand.

"I am not arguing with her." Lady Matlock said defensively.

Elizabeth laughed lightly as she returned her attention to Lady Matlock. "If that was not arguing, then I hope to never see you in a real argument. You are nearly as formidable as Lady Catherine."

"I do not take that as a compliment." Lady Matlock attempted to scowl, but mirth was hiding behind her eyes again. "I believe I will share a few words with your aunt, Elizabeth. I am sure she will agree with me." With a curt nod, she rose indignantly and left.

Elizabeth could not contain her laugh. Mr. Darcy took advantage of her confusion to kiss her hand that he had not released earlier. She was still smiling when Mr. Darcy added, "It is never a dull moment when you are around."

Elizabeth laughed again. "I would certainly hope not. Life would be a bore if we were already used to each other."

"Elizabeth, may I give you another gift?"

"You do not need my permission, nor do you need to give me any gifts."

"Good. Will you follow me to my study in a few minutes? I would rather give you this gift in private."

"Yes, William." She watched as his eyes flared before she abruptly stood and made her way over to where Georgiana and Jane were deep in conversation. She joined them as Mr. Darcy exited the room. She held her place in the conversation although she kept looking at the clock sitting on the mantle every few seconds.

After fifteen minutes had passed, she asked to be excused. Jane offered to go with her, however, Georgiana noticed Elizabeth's look of dismay and distracted Jane while Elizabeth slipped away.

She quickly found the study, remembering her last conversation with Mr. Darcy in his study. Opening the door, she found him pacing in front of the fire.

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Too much other work gets in the way. No fun at all. I will try to get this next interaction written by Wednesday if I can. If not, you can look forward to it on Saturday.**_


	19. 11f: The Necklace

Chapter 11f: The Necklace

She quickly found the study, remembering her last conversation with Mr. Darcy in his study. Opening the door, she found him pacing in front of the fire. He stopped suddenly when he heard the door open, and he rushed to her side, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, I hope you are not distressed by my aunt's conversation." He took her hand and led her to a sofa by the fire. As soon as she was seated, he took the seat next to her, close enough that their thighs were touching. Elizabeth attempted to calm her beating heart.

"It was nothing, I suppose. She must be used to having her way. She said as much."

"Yes, she is used to having her own way. She has been left to her own devises for too long, but it will not change. We must placate her now, but after we marry, we will have the ability to do as we please. She is, after all, only trying to make your transition easier."

"She went to speak with your aunt. I would imagine that she is getting your aunt to follow her advice."

"Hmph." Elizabeth looked away.

"She knows that she only has this time now to make her plans. You must understand where she is coming from. She was not blessed with a daughter to dress for balls, and Georgiana is not coming out for another year. She always wanted a daughter, and is very disappointed with her sons for not wishing to marry whom she chooses." He paused to kiss her hand and slyly wrapped his other hand around her waist. "I know you are very independent, Elizabeth, and I know this is hard for you. Once we marry, she will have no choice but to leave us alone. You will make the choice of which social functions we will attend. I will go anywhere you wish, my dear."

Elizabeth unsuccessfully tried not to blush. "So tomorrow I will sleep at your aunt's house, and will greet her callers there on Saturday."

"Yes. I will be sure to be there as well for the callers, and I will escort you to your uncle's church on Sunday. It will not be so bad as you imagine."

"I do not imagine it would be bad. I simply would have preferred to have some say in the matter." Elizabeth winced as she realized she was scolding the wrong person. Eager to change the subject, she inquired, "Why did you wish for me to come here?"

Mr. Darcy blushed slightly. "I simply wanted more time with you alone. I did not like our last interruption. I should have kept under better regulation. I knew we were not alone. I am sorry that you were embarrassed so."

"It was my fault as well, William." She turned a dazzling smile to him, and he was undone. He cupped her cheek with the hand that had been holding hers and kissed her passionately. She responded as best she could but was startled when he abruptly pulled her onto his lap. Noticing her stiffen, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Elizabeth did not climb down from his lap, although she was very uncomfortable. After a long pause, she asked, "Do you not think we should rejoin the others? They will come looking for me soon."

"I know they will, but I find that I do not have the willpower to let you go." He wrapped both of his hand tighter around her waist, and pulled her slightly closer to him. "Thank you for allowing me this. I know you are still getting used to me. I have longed for you for so long. It is a relief that you will be my wife in a week from Monday." He kissed her softly, not letting himself get carried away, even though he could feel the heat emanating from her legs. Finding his self-control tumbling away again, he stopped and let her slide off him. "You are right, we should rejoin the others. I would not wish to give your uncle a reason not to trust me. I do have something for you. Come here."

He took her hand and led her over to the desk. "There are many things I wish to give you both before we marry and after." He paused to kiss her hand once again before releasing it to open a drawer and remove a box. "My mother split her jewelry into things she would wish for Georgiana, and things she explicitly state the mistress of Pemberley should keep. This is neither. I found it in a shop when I was meeting my solicitor. I thought it would suit you."

Elizabeth eyed the wrapping warily. She knew it would be another piece of jewelry. The box was too small to be anything else. "Thank you, William."

He chuckled slightly before responding, "You should not thank me until you see what it is. What if you do not like it?"

Elizabeth laughed with him as she complied, only slightly tearing the wrapping around the box. "It is hardly something that I will dislike, if you have chosen it. I have seen that you have very good taste in these sorts of things." The wrapping gone, she opened the box and found a simple silver chain with a heart shaped opal dangling at the base. "It is lovely."

"The cross I gave you is too ornate to wear every day. I thought this would be better for that purpose."

"You are right, and it will suit most all of my morning dresses. Thank you, William." She reached up and, placing her hand at the base of his neck, kissed his cheek.

Before he could respond to her kiss, they heard someone walking in the hallway. Elizabeth set the box on the table and turned so that Mr. Darcy could place the chain around her neck and fasten it. He was quick with his task, and finished with a light kiss to her neck which caused a shiver to run down her spine. She walked to the door on her own and opened it and slipped outside.

"I am here, Aunt Madeline. Mr. Darcy wanted to give me this." She pointed to her new necklace.

Mrs. Gardiner quickly rushed over to her niece and politely exclaimed, "There you are. It looks splendid, my dear, but it is time for us to leave. I wish to read to my children before their nanny puts them to bed. I had promised them. Do you mind leaving so early?"

"Not at all. I am ready to leave when everyone else is."

As they walked past the door, Mrs. Gardiner noted that Mr. Darcy was turned to look out a window. She did not dwell on the most probable cause for this. They returned to the parlor and found that everyone else was saying farewell. Lady Matlock exclaimed on the pretty pearl necklace and adamantly declared that everything was settled as it should be for Elizabeth to come to her house the following afternoon. Elizabeth was kind and agreed with her, remembering William's words from before.

This elated Lady Matlock, and everyone left in good spirits. Lord Matlock had unwillingly found Mr. Gardiner to be an excellent conversant and was even looking forward to their next encounter. Mr. Darcy arrived in the foyer in time to bid goodbye to everyone and help Elizabeth with her outerwear. He thrilled as he lightly traced her neck with his fingers, causing her to blush and avert her eyes from the others.

_**AN: Here is the last update to chapter 11. Next stop: The Ball. I hope you are enjoying this story. I have spent most of the past week editing previous chapters, for I was confusing many details. I had even named Lord Matlock twice. Oops. Hopefully, I have caught those errors. If I have time, I will go back and change the online version. Otherwise, I will focus on the ball. Your reviews are appreciated.  
**_


End file.
